The Christmas Crack Story
by MiriamTodd321
Summary: A story that I promised to my readers a while ago, by me and YouFall9Times. Alfred invites people over for Christmas, only to watch trouble unfold. T for language, France, mild violence, and kissing with tongue.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank YouFall for helping me write this Fic, and for my readers for being patient while we wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia (isn't that obvious?)**

Alfred stood there admiring the lights outside Mary's house when all of the sudden he heared an all too familiar voice approaching. He recoignized it immediately and a huge grin plastered itself to the face of the American country. Who would have known that the all tsundere-like Arthur Kirkland would be the first to arrive? Alfred walked closer to Arthur, who looked up at him with a frown.

"Merry Christmas Artie!" he said, smiling down at him. Arthur rolled his eyes, sighing. "Merry Christmas wanker." he replied, clearing his throat. Alfred smiled, pulling the Brit into a tight hug. Arthur hugged him back quickly, before shoving him away. Alfred pouted a little at his action, but soon recovered. He wasn't going to let this single make him depressed in Christmas! As one could have predicted the goofy smile replaced the facial gesture easily and he proceeded to hug the English man despite all protests coming from the aforementioned.

"It's Christmas, dude! You ain't being the usual sour puss you are! At least not when the hero is here!" Alfred held him in a tight embrace. Arthur, being truthful to himself, almost immediately started struggling, but to not avail.

"As interesting as it is to watch you two, could ya hurry it up?" came a voice from behind him. Alfred turned slightly to see his daughter, Mary, looking up at him, slightly amused. Arthur blushed, and continued to struggle.

"Good luck getting away." Mary said, laughing. "I'd help you, usually, but this is too much fun."

"Let me go, wanker!" Arthur wailed his arms around while Alfred distractedly greeted her daughter with a leisurely, "Yo!", easily ignoring the attempts of the English man to free himself.

"Don't 'yo' me! We still have to prepare a few things before the guests arrive, you know?"  
"Aww, but Mary…!", Alfred whined, "I did everything you told me to do!"  
Mary only shook her head and lifted her fingers: "One: we still have to get that turkey, two: you still need to bring inside the ingredients you bought and three: we need to clean every single plate you used to eat hambergers!" Alfred frowned, still holding onto Arthur. "There weren't that many plates!" He said, giving her a seemingly innocent look. Mary gave him a look.

"Fifteen is a lot. I'm going to get the turkey: Make sure the groceries are inside and the plates are clean by the time I get back." She said, walking off. Arthur managed to push himself away from Alfred a bit. "Shouldn't you be moving wanker?" He asked.

"Aww you two are no fun!" complained Alfred, but still retrieving the groceries that were left on the ground, forgotten till then.  
"Don't tell me that I am using that to cook! That's so unhygienic!" Arthur looked horrified at him.

"Yes, this are called groceries for something, you know?" was the magnific retort of America, "And you are not cooking this time! You will watch and learn from an expert!"

"An expert? You?" Arthur retorted, giving the American an incredulous look. "I'll have you know, I can cook just fine!" he said, following Alfred inside. Grabbing the dirty plates, he started washing them. "You 'experts' think French food is fine dining!" Arthur said with a scowl.

"Wipe that scowl out of your face, Artie! It doesn't suit you in the least!" said Alfred giving him another dish after he had finished with the other one. Somehow, Alfred managed not to wash the dishes and instead he was having the most easy task there, not that he would complain. Doing the chores was boring! It wasn't for heros at all!

A thumping sounded at the door, and Alfred went to open it. Mary walked in, carrying the turkey. "Dad, I told you to do the dishes." she said, setting it on the table. Alfred shrugged, still grinning. "Heroes let their sidekicks handle the small stuff!" he said triumphantly. Arthur rolled his eyes as he came in from the kitchen. "Oh sod off." he said, finishing with the fifteenth plate.

Alfred chuckled, before taking the turkey inside the kitchen. Mary checked her watch, grimacing. "I'll be back, I gotta pick up Tabby and Mason at the airport. Some more people should be arriving soon, so make sure they get right to work." With that, she grabbed his keys and walked out the door. Arthur dried his hands with a towel, raising a bushy eyebrow. "And how many people are coming exactly?" Alfred chuckled. "So far, about 20." he said, mentally counting. "Give or take."

"That's a lot of people! What were you thinking? We still have to bloody cook, git!" Arthur shook his head in disapproval and proceeded to fetch the groceries. However, before he had the chance to grab the knife to chop the vegetables a hand stopped him.  
"No, no Artie! We still have to wash them! We can't do anything without doing that first!" America was practically hyperventilating and trying to take away the sharp object out of his hand.  
"Git, I was going to do that after! Get your hands off of me, wanker!"

Alfred put his hands up as Arthur waved the knife around.  
"Calm down Artie!" he said, a look of horror on his face. Arthur eventually put down the knife, and instead picked up the vegetables and walked to the sink. Alfred gave a sigh of relief as he moved the sharp knife somewhere Arthur-safe. As he walked back back into the kitchen, he noticed the sink was filled with suds.  
"Artie! You don't need that much soap!" He yelled.

"Shut up! You threw this to the ground! Of course it would need this much! Otherwise, we most certainly will get sick because of all of the germs that this contains!" Arthur didn't even lifted his head to look at America's expression.  
'More like we will die because of you' Alfred facepalmed. "Artie-"

"It's England" Arthur interrupted.  
"No, it's not! Artie-" he began again.  
"Why, my dear awesome Alfie! Just call him Iggy! He certainly will respond to that~" An over-sweet voice exclaimed from behind, carrying a heavy british accent.  
Both males stopped what they were doing, surprised by the fact that someone else was with them and unnoticed until that moment. England already knew who it was, thus paling a bit and freezing his movements almost immediately. Alfred, on the contrary, was not as affected as the other country, he even smiled at the man standing beside the kitchen's door.  
"Hiya 2p Iggy! I was wondering when you'd show up!" Alfred said, cheerfully. He grinned at the other man, completely oblivious to Arthur's change of attitude. The 2P smiled back, extending a hand.

"Nice to finally me you, my awesome Alfie!" he said, shaking Alfred's hand. Peering around him, he gave Arthur an evil smile.  
"And this must be my counterpart, Iggy." Arthur immediately bristled at this.  
"My name is Arthur Kirkland, first thing. Second thing, why are you here?" He asked loudly, jabbing a finger in his direction. The pink-haired man grinned, waggling thick eyebrows.  
"Alfie invited me, of course." The doorbell ringing drew Alfred's attention.  
"I'll be back!" He said, walking off, leaving the two Brits alone.

The silence that took after Alfred's departure was opresive. The two could still clearly hear America talking to the new guest in the other room while they tried to stare down the other. Although both shared the same facial features, they still had another expression altogether. Arthur's eyebrow kept twiching in annoyance while his counterpart showed off shamelessly his all-mysterious grin, which was rather unnerving considering that he completely disliked his original.

'Bloody hell... this guy... why won't he do anything?!' Arthur eyed the door anxiously, 'Why the hell is that git taking so long?! Now of all times?!' Needless to say, he was sweating heavily, which was completely normal since last time they saw each other he literally forced down his throut poison that nearly killed him.

2P Arthur inwardly chuckled at his counterpart's obvious apprehension. Sure he had tried a few attempts on his life, but was that really a reason to get so scared? Probably, he thought with a grin.  
"So Iggy...my awesome Alfie has told me a bit about you. Like the fact that you can't cook at all." Arthur opened his mouth with a retort, but was cut off as Alfred came back, a teenaged boy at his side.  
"Iggy, Artie, this is my son Charles!" he said cheerfully, introducing the boy. Charles grinned at Arthur, while the Brit ruffled his hair.  
"Nice to see you again Arthur." he said, as 2P Arthur gave him a curious glance.

"Nice to see you too, Charles" Arthur smiled awkwardly as Charles took in the other person in the room. Same face, same figure, but different eyes and hair, not to mention another over-colorful choice of outfit... It didn't take much to make out who he was. His face turned a little sour as he forced a small smile in 2p Arthur's direction. "Nice to meet you," he murmured, his posture a little rigid.  
Of course, 2p England wouldn't have any of that. Without regarding his rights to have the necessary private space for himself, the counterpart grabbed both of Charles hands and started shaking them almost frantically.  
"Oh why, the long face? It's really nice to meet you mate!" 2p Arthur exclaimed, his grin reaching each ends of his face. Charles resisted the urge to pull his hands away, giving 2P Arthur a icy smile.

"Sorry, I'm just not interested in ending up in a cupcake." He said, looking the counterpart up and down. 2P Arthur smiled cheerfully, still shaking his hands.  
"I'm banned from making cupcakes today, sadly. But I could make an exception for you." He said, releasing Charles' hands. The teen moved towards Arthur, keeping his eyes on the 2P. Arthur nudged Alfred slightly.  
"Can I talk to you?" he muttered.  
"Sure, bro", was Alfred's reply, seeming completely oblivious to the the tense atmosphere, "What's up?"

"Not here, wanker!" hissed Arthur, taking his hand in order to slip away from the kitchen. Fortunately, the Brit's counterpart apparently had his attention focused on poor Charles, who would most certainly would love to crawl and disappear before having a maniac hovering around him, and consequently, they were able to retreat to the safety of the corridor. As soon as they were out of hearing's reach, Arthur turned to confront Alfred.  
"The hell you were thinking?! America, do you even have a brain?! Why did you invite one of the most dangerous 2ps to your house?! Bloody hell, at this rate this will end in something bloody instead of Christmas!" England's eyes pierced through Alfred's. Alfred frowned at Arthur, giving him a hurt look.

"Of course I have a brain! And Iggy didn't seem too dangerous without his cupcakes! Nothing bloody will happen, not while I'm around!" he said, pouting. A loud noise from the living room grabbed his attention. Arthur and Artie both walked back over to see Mary holding two teens by the arm. One was a girl with messy brown hair, and the other was a boy with with messy blonde hair. Both of them were talking loudly, and a koala was sitting in the girls' hair.  
"You guys should have said you were bringing an animal!" Mary looked up as the two came in. "Artie, a litte help would be nice." She quipped as the koala grabbed her hair and started swinging.

"Um, why me?" Arthur staggered at the sudden request, "Oi, help me, wanker!," he hissed in a desperate fashion.  
"Artie, she requested YOU, I am outta here!" Alfred whistled happily as he walked out of the room, in the direction to the kitchen.  
"Bloody hell... Um, what I am supposed to do?" He eyed the koala like if it were a bomb about to explode.  
"Just take the thing out of my hair!" Mary yelled as the animal started to pull not so gently.

Arthur nervously reached up to grab the koala, who clung even tighter to Mary's hair. The girl reached up with one hand, tickling the koala gently. The bear released it's hold on Mary's hair, clinging onto the girl's arm instead.  
"You should have told me you were bringing an animal!" The redhead repeated, shaking out her hair before slapping the cap back on.  
"Tabby, Mason, are there any other ones we should be worried about?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow. The two teens nodded, before quickly shaking their heads.

"Yeah! We thought that it would be a great acquisition to the party!" Tabby exclaimed happily as she scratched the jaw of the koala, looking at it like if it were her best friend since forever.  
"And we knew that you loved exotic things! So we thought, 'why not?'" Mason was practically in the same state, but he seemed a little more impulsive than the other teenager and shoved the koala onto Arthur's arms, making him yelp in astonishment.  
"Well, that's true... but..." Arthur was holding the koala in an extremely distant way, keeping with at his arms distance. There was no way that the furry ball would get close to him to use him as a bloody tree. The damn animal was already struggling to get on top of his head!  
The apprehention must have been too apparent to the new guests as they frowned in dissappointment. Soon the nation noticed this and quickly imagined a way to mend the damaged caused.

Arthur moved the koala ever so slightly closer to himself, petting it gently.  
"Um, good koala?" He murmured, looking at it nervously. The animal turned a glare on him, making him remove his hand from the bears' head. The doorbell rang again, causing all of them to turn.  
"Oh, more guests are here. Entertain your kids for me, won't you Artie?" Mary said, running off. Arthur glared after her as the koala managed to escape his hands and started crawling for his hair. Removing it from his arm, Arthur shoved it back into Tabby's arms.  
"As much as I'd love to hold your monster, er, animal, I have to assist in the kitchen." He said, hurriedly backing up.

"But what about the guest?" Mason pouted as he looked at the banging door.  
"Erm..." Arthur paused on his tracks as he tried to fight his principles, unsuccessfully, of course. 'Bloody hell...' "Then I guess it would be fair if I received the guest...", he held a noticibly fake smile on his face, 'Although they aren't really MY guest...'  
The two teens nodded enthusiastically and they rushed into the hall, where the huge Christmas tree was.  
"Then we will decorate the tree!" they cheered.  
Arthur sweatdropped at the two of them, already knowing that the tree was already fully decorated from the bottom to top. He wasn't really sure what they could possibly do, but he had a bad premonition of this.  
'Whatever...' he shook his head and approached the door. However, when he opened the door he froze. Although he did recognize the goofy expression of the Italian the outfit that he wore was a completely stranger to him.  
"Ciao!" The stranger said, grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

"Feliciano?" Arthur said, staring at him. The Italian nodded, walking in. Arthur shook his head, before closing the door.  
"I didn't know you were coming Feliciano. Is Ludwig here too?" he asked. The Italian turned to look at him, a flicker of annoyance appearing on his face, before he smiled again.  
"No, he couldn't make it ve." 2P Italy replied, not intent on explaining any further. Mary walked in a few moments later, blinking in surprise as she saw 2p Italy.  
"Oh, you finally showed up Feli." She said, grinning mischievously.

"Yay, Mary!" he cheered in fake happiness before hugging her with all his strength, "If you tell anyone about this, you will suffer a lot, it doesn't really matter if the airhead is your dad or not, understood?" he murmured in her ear before returning to his sham. It must have been the suddeness or the lack of air (Mary told herself), but he could feel her nodding and that was enough for him. He swirled her around as if it were the most usual thing in the world.  
"I am really glad you invited me, Mary! Christmas, Christmas, Cristmas!"  
Arthur only blinked at the display, before sighing in annoyance. It was no use to try to understand that guy. He scratched the back of his head before asking: "Mary, have you finished cooking already? Because I-!" Mary interrupted him by grinning at the Italian. "Yeah, Feli~ Chistmas, Cristmas!"

A look of disappointment flickered over Arthur's face, before it was replaced with the usual smile. The 2P counterpart turned to Mary with a smile, though his eyes clearly showed his annoyance with the name.  
"Yay for Christmas! You guys are making pasta too right?" he asked, restraining the urge to pull out his knife. Mary nodded, as Arthur started walking to the kitchen. She grabbed him by the arm to pull him back, trying to think of a good reason.

"Um Artie, yeah! The Bad Trio should be here any minute, so go outside so they know it's the right place!" She said, as his eyebrows flew up in shock.  
"But-" he started.  
"Not buts!" she said back, pushing him towards the door.

"But wasn't supposed to be cooking right now?!" Arthur exploded, affected by what her words implied.  
Mary vacilated; she was really sorry for denying him what was promised to him, but at the same time she couldn't risk getting all of them, herself included, food poisoning in Christmas Eve. Giving him permission to cook was really not a good option so she settled for what was an obvious pro for everyone, insisting.  
"We need help on the front door and some one gentlemanly enough to guide them to the main hall! You know the all way to there, which will prevent guests from getting lost!" Mary was pretty sure that her point had maken through the stubborn Brit, even using his favorite term to persuade him.  
With their backs turned, 2p Italy could perfectly act like himself and roll his eyes at the scene, however, he still couldn't go, though. The normal Italy would never leave unnoticed.

Arthur sighed audibly at this, still wanting to help out in the kitchen. Why was this everyone's reaction when he tried to cook?  
"Fine, I'll be your gentlemanly door opener." he said, abruptly moving out the way. Mary fell over with a yelp, before looking up at the Brit in accusation. He gave her a smile, walking over to the door. 2p Italy shook his head as he watched them. 1ps could be very weird at times...if anyone had done that to him, they'd have a knife in them before they could blink.  
"Donna, I hope you told everyone not to lay a hand on me." he said, giving her a dangerous smile. The girl shook her head, standing up.  
"I forgot. They won't understand why they can't touch Feli anyway." Mary replied, grinning.

2p Italy grimaced a little, something that went almost unseen by the State, but yet noticed in the end.  
"Why don't you want to be touched?" she wondered out loud, bringing her hand near his face. However, when she was almost an inch before touching his skin a hand intercepted hers sharply.  
"Someone with no experience with torture can't possibly understand what I feel when they do that," he glared at her, his purple eyes visibly showing her the injuries he had to overcome to become what he was that day. It was pretty upsetting and unmerciless, not something that a human would go through ever in his life.

Mary stared at him, before nodding, moving her hand back down.  
"I'm sorry. I wouldn't understand that I guess. But, soon I hope you will allow me to touch you." She said, smiling at him. "Going your whole life without being touched is boring."

He simply stared at her for a moment before turning. Although all indicated that he would disappear the first time he got the chance, he stopped for a moment and then shot her a sideways glance as he touched the frame of the door. He stayed there for a moment, looking at her and then he smiled, taking her by surprise.  
"I will play my role today so... you can touch me a little bit I guess... I will be hugging a lot, that's for sure..." he smirked and then finally left to greet the other guests. She grinned and followed him, walking over to greet her siblings. Arthur stayed by the door, occasionally checking the time in boredom. A feeling of surprise jolted through him, as he felt arms slip around his waist.  
"Well well well, if it isn't mon lapin. Honhonhon, I should have known you would be here." A familiar blonde said, as Francis' chin rested on his shoulder. Arthur's fist flew up to meet the Frenchman's face, sending it flying backwards with a yell.  
"Not my beautiful face!" he shrieked, holding his nose.

"That's what you get for pouncing on me like that, git!" he grunted as he massaged his stinging hands, sore because of the great stength applied in the punch.  
"But you didn't have to do so hard! Or on my face! Tu est fou!" France wailed from his spot on the floor.  
"What a bother you are! Go mess around somewhere else! Like inside, frog!" Arthur crossed his eyes and looked away from him and his pitiful pose.  
"Oh, mon ami! You've got to start to appreciate Christmas and enjoy yourself for one night~!" Francis suggested pervertedly while wiping off the dust present on his flamboyant clothes. Arthur glared at him, turning up his nose at him.

"I am enjoying myself wanker!" he replied indignantly.  
"It doesn't look that way to moi! You're all alone out here, and you're probably cold too. Why don't you allow me to warm you up s'il vou plait?" Francis asked, sidling up to Arthur once more. "I can warm you up easily honhonhon!"

Arthur didn't think about it twice before shoving him inside through the window, which was luckily opened. If it hadn't been so there would have been lots of injuries and broken glasses. However, he did startle all the people on the other side; they had to stare at the angry Brit closing forcefully the window, leaving a disfigured France laying on the floor.  
The counterpart of England was happily grinning at the scene, approving of the violence displayed without hearing one single swearword during it, while the others just watched the scene, eyes wide.  
"Hm? Why is everybody so quiet now?" Alfred asked as he left aside the already finished dishes.

"Arthur just shoved the pervert king through the window." Mary remarked, as Alfred exited the kitchen. He walked outside to see Arthur standing beside Francis, breathing deeply.  
"You're going to catch a cold out here Artie! Come on inside." Alfred said, helping Francis out of the window. Francis shook himself off, before ducking into the house. Arthur followed Alfred inside, blowing on his hands.  
"Do I want to ask?" Alfred turned to him, frowning.  
"That frog was being perverted as usual!" Arthur said, glaring in Francis direction.

"Ve~ But I thought you were used to that?" 2p Italy asked imitating his couterpart's high-pitched voice, genuinely curious despite the absurdity of the situation. He was doing great at fooling everyone.  
"No one can possibly get used to be sexually harrased, idiot!" Arthur exploded. The outburst made 2p Italy frown in surprise before he faked sobbing on Mary's shoulder.  
"Artie! You made Italy cry!" Alfred pouted.  
"How heartless can you get?!" France took apportunity to have his payback for earlier.  
All the events of that night were getting to him eventually, he was finally at the top of his patience. However, he could still endure this if... "Oh~ Don't gang up on him, guys! Can't you see how my 1p is being affected by your words~?" ...Never mind. His bangs covered his face as he exited the room, grabbing a bottle of whiskey in the meantime. Alfred watched him leave, a worried look on his face.

"Who brought the whiskey?" he asked, looking pointedly at his sister and Prussia.  
"You said we could!" The albino protested, holding up two bags stuffed to the brim with alcoholic drinks. Mexico nodded, lifting up her own bag.  
"Are we allowed to have a drink dad?" Alexandra asked, standing beside her sister Rain. Alfred shook his head quickly, taking the bags from them and passing them to Mary and 2P Italy.  
"You guys go put those somewhere, I'm going to catch up with Arthur." He said, walking in the direction the Brit had gone.

"Hai, sir~" they responded almost immediately and hurried to hide the large bottles in any place they could think of.  
Alfred didn't waited for the others to protest and left quickly to find where Arthur could be, possibly drunk and depressed. Those two things weren't a good combination, it always ended with Arthur on the floor, too drunk to react to anything. He searched through all the rooms he could think of, even his basement was checked out in detail, but there wasn't still any sign of the Brit. Now, he was really getting worried... He scratched his head in frustration as he revised which rooms he had missed in his haste. Fortunately he didn't have to think much because Mary came in running, panting heavily; she had probably been sprinting for a long time.  
"Dad! Here you are! Arthur is in your old room!" she said between breaths. 'Of course! His office! How could he missed that? It even had that picture of them when they were younger...' Alfred shook his head heatedly so that he did not remembered more memories.  
"Thanks" he lastly said before going towards his destination. Alfred walked into the room slowly, looking for the Brit. He finally spotted a golden head by the window, and froze.

"Arthur?" He said, trying to get his attention. Arthur turned around, a flushed look on his face.  
"Ah, Alfred old chap, nice of you to finally drop by!" he said loudly, taking another swig from the whiskey bottle.  
"I knew you'd man up eventually." Alfred grabbed the bottle away from him, grimacing at the lightness of the bottle.  
"Um, Artie? I think you've had enough to drink." He said taking his hand. Arthur laughed loudly, waving him off.  
"You baka Alfred! You need to live a little!" he practically shouted, following Alfred out the room.

"You always are so carefree and all, why don't you drink up a little?" he hiccuped, trying again to recover the bottle, "then you could be my drinking bud! Like last time... Why is it always me who ends drunk in situatuations like this, w-wanker?" he was sobbing now.

Alfred patted him on the back, trying to calm him down.  
"As much as I'd love to be you're drinking bud, I'd rather not have a hangover." he said, trying to walk him back downstairs. "You always get drunk when you're sad Artie." Tears rolled down the Brit's cheeks without him noticing.

"I-I am not s-sad!" his hiccups kept getting more and more louder, however, these now were not because of the alcohol, but for the internal conflict he had. It was rather break-heartening to watch, especially to Alfred, who already had witnessed this expression before. He coughed loudly and ruffled his hair, annoying him on purpose to distract him. If he reacted to this then he was not nearly as drunk as he thought he would be. Fortunately, he waved off his hand effectively. So, the stupor still didn't get to him yet, Alfred observed quietly.

"Aww come on Artie, cheer up! It's Christmas! If you get stoned this early, I'll have to keep an eye on you for the whole night!" Alfred said, taking his hands. Arthur pulled his hands away, reaching up to wipe away his tears.  
"L-leave me alone w-wanker!" he said loudly, sniffling.  
"And I'm not sad!" Alfred shook his head, wondering if the others were going to get this drunk. Then he got an idea...a horrible one.  
"If you calm down, I'll let you help me finish up the cookies!" he said, grinning.  
Now, that did get his attention. He stopped sniffling and wiping the tears off his to look at him hopefully. Damn, he really loved cooking didn't he?

"Y-You mean that, really? O-Or are you messing with me like you always do?" Arthur glared at him, well, he didn't really glared, he was still wasted after all.  
"The hero gives you the word! So cheer up, Artie!" he laughed loudly like he always did as he guided Arthur towards the bathroom so that he could wash his face. He was not allowing him near the kitchen until he was completely sober; cold water would have to do the trick. Arthur washed his face quickly, a bit of sobriety coming back to him.

"What can I help with?" He asked, turning to Alfred happily. Alfred blinked, before looking around quickly.  
"Here." he said, passing him the recipe. "Get all of the ingredients out and put them on the table." That should be simple enough. Even Artie couldn't mess that up..he hoped.

"Okay" Arthur eyed the sheet carefully as he walked to the kitchen, scratching his head as he tried to decipher the handwriting of the paper. Alfred sighed before colapsing onto a nearby sofa, really exhausted by what just happened.  
"They never said that hosting would be this difficult..." America murmured thoughtfully, really comfortable in his position. He didn't get much rest, though. After exactly one minute, two people walked into the room he was in. It was surprisingly Tabby and Mason, looking shabby and extremely tired. They didn't even notice him in the room, only when he cleared his throut they did seem to realize that they weren't alone.  
"What happened to you guys? You look like you been through hell and back!" Alfred worriedly stated.  
"Alfred!" they exclaimed with tears in their eyes, "Thank God we found you!" "We got lost in your mansion!"

Alfred raised an eyebrow, chuckling.  
"First off, this isn't much of a mansion. Second, this house isn't even mine! That doesn't explain why you look like that." he said, frowning slightly. The two of them shuddered slightly, even the koala seemed a bit scared. Kind of like...that guy he rescued the other day. The one that kinda looked like China...  
"Did you two, see anyone while you were lost? Maybe a girl with blonde hair?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah! Did you know her? S-She's scary!" Mason looked shaken to the core.  
"Um, yeah, I kinda do..." Alfred answered truthfully yet a bit uncertainly, "Was she with a guy that looked like Italy by chance?"  
"Y-Yeah... But he had his eyes opened... his were purple... if I remember well..." Tabby said, massaging her temples.  
"Oh! He's his counterpart, but he is a good guy... for an 2p" Alfred added later, "Don't tell me he scared you?"  
"N-No, the girl... she..." Mason started.  
"S-She glared at us in a way... we panicked! She looked like a demon ready to pounce on us! We had to run to get away from her!" Tabby finished.

"Well, I'm sure she wasn't going to do anything to you guys." Alfred said, smiling at them as he tried to comfort them.  
"She can be a bit scary, but she's generally nice. Why don't you two go find Hawaii, you haven't met her yet." He pointed to the state who waved at them.  
"Lili, I'm leaving them in your care for a bit while I go find Saubure." She nodded, and Alfred walked off to roam the halls. Looking around, he opened up several doors, trying to find the blonde and her boyfriend.  
"Sabure? Feliciano? Where are you guys?" He said loudly, looking down the hall.

"Finally! Someone I can talk to! What took you so long, Alfred?!" The blonde surprisingly appeared from within the shadows, making her took like a terrible apparition. Damn, even knowing that she meant no harm she still could scare him to death! It must come from her years living in that...place!  
"O-Oh, hi, Saubure!" He managed to say. It didn't seem like the kind of response she wanted, her face darkened considerably and a scowl formed itself on her.

"I mean, what took you so long to show up? Did you get lost in here?" Alfred asked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He didn't get lost at all in here, but that could just be because he was used to being in here. Saubure nodded, as she stared up at Alfred.  
"I wasn't expecting your place to be so big...though it's not quite as big as my mansion." She remarked, smiling. Feliciano nodded in agreement, as he moved from behind Saubure.  
"Follow me, everyone's in the living room." Arthur said, jerking a thumb behind him.

The way to the living room was way too long, the two of them weren't exactly the worse talking pals in the world, but they definitely were in their little own world. It seemed that the two of them, girlfriend and boyfriend, talked a lot between them, always reminding themselves about past events where they shared good memories together. It was sweet, but it still made Alfred feel a little out of place or even some times creeped out because of some random comment regarding detective mysteries, the kind you see on TV. But, all in all, they weren't bad people. It was nice to see them personally, although he still was kind of reseved towards the 2p, all the people in his world insisted that they were insane after all! However, the positive atmosphere and the comical remarks made him laugh a bit, lifting a lot his mood. He was definitely feeling Christmas-ish right now!  
"Hm, here we are, dudes! Now, please greet the other guests while I take care of some things" he commented lightly as he gently pushed them to the living room along with him. He had a wonderful idea and the best of all was that the bottles were already hid!  
"Hey, don't push me so hard, idiot!" Saubure yelled at the energized nation.  
"I don't think he can hear you..." 2p Italy commented after glancing at Alfred's eyes.

Alfred was smiling brightly, not paying attention to the two of them.  
"I'll be back in a little bit dudes! Say hello to our world's Feli while you're here!" He said, before walking off. He wanted to find Arthur so he could help him with the idea, and maybe a few others. As long as no one got to the alcohol, it should work out perfectly. Artie was in the kitchen meanwhile, following the recipe to the best of his ability...which wasn't very high. Somehow, he put salt in instead of sugar. Then the flour spilled all over the countertop. The eggshells that had fallen into the batter could no longer be found. And the soy sauce that he had out in instead of vanilla extract was slowly making the whole clump smell like soy.  
"Mary is going to kill me." he muttered, poking the batter with a spoon. 2P Italy walked into the kitchen at that moment, giving the Brit a forced smile.  
"Arthur, are you baking something?" He asked, wondering what stupid idiot would allow him into the kitchen. Arthur nodded, as 2P Italy peered into the bowl.  
"Would you mind tasting it for me Feliciano?"  
A scowl threatened to form on his face at that moment, the sole idea of tasting such atrocious mix was beyond disgusting. Luckily for him he managed to hold his carefree smile until Alfred jumped between the two of them, obviously saving him from a slow death. He definitely was thankful for the interruption.

"Actually, Italy has to meet his counterpart! I already mentioned to his other that he was already here!" Alfred announced, a bright smile on his face.  
"Eh?! My counterpart?!" 2p Italy exclaimed in dismay, eyes threatening to open wide and uncover those purple eyes of his. He really did not want to meet his future self at the moment. Alfred nodded, a wide grin on his face.

"Yeah, 2P Italy just came with Saubure and 2P Saubure. He's pretty nice, so you guys should get along great." Alfred said, grabbing him by the arm. The counterpart held back the overwhelming urge to tear his arm away from the blonde.  
"Hey Saubure and 2P Feli, this is Feliciano from our world!" Saubure and 2p Italy turned to look at him, surprise registering on their faces.  
"That's not Italy! C'est l'homme qui m'a insulté!" 2p Saubure exclaimed immediately.

"Eh? Dude, of course his Italy! Can't you see how his eyes are closed or the way he acts? And please speak in English, my French was never good!" Alfred exclaimed. 2p Italy twitched in anger without being noticed somehow by the nation.  
"What are you doing here?!" 2p Italy shouted, trembling in rage, and grabbed him by his clothes.  
"V-Ve... I-I was j-just..." 2p Italy tried, shaking a little to make the act more convincing.

Alfred looked between the two Italy's in confusion, not understanding what the issue was.  
"Um, Mary? We have an Italian problem in here!" he called, as the redhead walked by. The girl rushed over, pushing the two apart.  
"Would you two behave? Just because you're both the same people, doesn't mean you can kill each other!" She shouted, looking between the two of them. 2p Italy continued shivering, ve-ing occasionally.  
"But he attacked me first!" he said, pointing at 2P Italy, who glared at him.  
"You're an impostor that's why!" he retorted.

"Woah, woah, no fights here! Counterparts are not allowed to harm anyone nor the 1ps, you got it?" she demanded, looking also at the disguised 2p Italy.  
"No one is trying kill nobody! It's just that this guy is a f*****n meurtrier!" Saubure spat.  
"Ve! I am not doing anything wrong!" both 2p Italys were loosing their cool rapidly.  
"Cut it out, impostor!" the future 2p Italy cried out. Mary saw that this was starting to get troublesome, and some of the other guests were getting concerned.

"Listen, I invited him, so he's my guest just like you guys are. So please calm down, cause I don't want a fight." she said, starting to get annoyed. The two Italys still watched each other cautiously.  
"Why are you guys so angry at each other anyway? You just met, plus Feli is super nice!" Alfred asked, still confused. 2p Italy inwardly rolled his eyes.

"Pfft... Whatever! That guy is nothing but trouble!" Saubure pointed her finger at him. Alfred blinked and then hugged 2p Italy like if they were best buddies.  
"No, he's not! He's an excellent friend!" America defended 'Feliciano', as his trembles increased in speed and force. 2p Italy was starting to feel bad at the sudden contact. Memories flashed in his mind, all the events that happened during his stay with his grandfather and Austria returned to him like a huge collision. Mary saw that and frowned, started to feel really uneasy about this.  
"Guys, drop it, please! He's you and it's Christmas! Can't you just enjoy your stay?!" she pleaded at the angry guests.

2P Saubure hugged her black sheep nervously, watching them. Mary slowly eased 2p Italy out of Alfred's grip, giving him nervous glances. Saubure sighed in annoyance, still glaring at 2P Italy. Alfred looked between them, scratching his head.  
"I'm going to go help Arthur in the kitchen. Try to be friendly while I'm gone." He said, walking off. The others slowly filtered back to their original spots, picking up conversations again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, what happened just now, ¿amigo?" Spain stopped Alfred in his tracks.  
"Hell if I know, man..." Alfred just shook his head before heading to the kitchen. Antonio blinked and frowned a little, worried about the petite Italian. He returned to where he and his friends were, slumped on the sofas while Francis attempted to flirt with the guests, Mexico to be specific. However, it was really obvious how much success he was having. At this rate, Princess was going to eat him for dinner.  
"This is bad, guys..." Antonio mumbled.  
"I know! Some as awesome as me cannot stand being deprieved of my awesome beer!" Prussia wailed loudly before being hit by Hungary with a frying pan.  
"Shut up Prussia!" she said, also feeling beer deprivation. Mexico glared at the kitchen.

"Let's get Mary and Feliciano to tell us where they hid the alcohol. Estupido hermano can't hide it forever." She said, looking at 2P Italy. Prussia nodded, an evil grin spreading on his face as he walked over to him. 2P Italy soon felt an arm flung around his shoulder as Prussia pulled him close.  
"Feli, mein awesome friend! Perhaps you could help me out, ja?" He asked, looking at him. "We are wondering if you could tell us where the beer is huh?"

"Let go off me," he waved off Prussia's hand and got up, leaving them with their mouths hanging, looking in his direction.  
"Ita... chan?" Antonio mumbled, disconcerted.  
"What the hell happened to him?" the awesome Prussia asked out loud.  
"Hm..." Mary also left them there, standing around in shock.  
"¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?" Mexico stared at their backs.  
"Not sure... but at this rate we aren't going to drink anything!" Prussia complained. Hungary frowned, watching them disappear. Philippines walked over, giving them a confused look.

"What's the problem? Did big bro take away the beer?" she asked, noticing their downcast looks and obvious anger. Hungary nodded, while the others launched in to complaints.  
"Mary and Feli hid the alcohol, and then they disappeared! And I can't be awesome without beer!" Prussia yelled, running his hands through his hair. Philippines nodded, before snapping her fingers.  
"Russia let me have a bucketload of his vodka! I left in a bag near the door, so it should still be there!" she said, grinning at the three. They immediately ran over to the door and picked up the bag, unzipping it. Inside were several bottles of vodka.  
"Thank you mein awesome friend!" The albino said, hugging Philippines.

The bag had at least seven bottles within it, enough for them to party without regards or second thoughts. It was almost a pleasure to taste the alcohol running down their throuts and feeling their effects, however, seeing that they were more than twenty people inside the house, they were not still satisfied. Most of the attendants started complaining loudly and it didn't take long for Prussia to try to cause trouble. He climbed the desk where the food was, occassionally throwing to the floor some of the content of the dishes due to the clumsiness recently obtained. He also grabbed a metal plate and a spoon from there.  
"Silence! The awesome me wants to speak!" he shouted on top of his lungs and rapping on the plate. Surprisingly, most of them did so, looking up to pay attention to him, although most of them were covering their ears.

"Okay, everybody listen to the awesome me! Something very important has been hidden somewhere in this house: as much alcohol as we can drink!" A few cheers rippled through the crowd, but the most sane of them shook their heads. Prussia tapped on the plate again, gaining their attention again.  
"So here is how it works: everyone will split up and look for the alcohol! Whoever finds the most will be crowned king- or queen- and then we'll all get drunk! So get ready! On your marks, get set, GO!" Everyone scattered as Prussia jumped from the table, scattering more dishes as he fell. He immediately staggered over to the wall, watching in excitement as everyone started looking. As long as Alfred, Arthur or Mary didn't catch him, he'd be fine. If he did get caught...that'd be unawesome.

"Hey, you two! Yes, you!" he pointed at New York and Alexandra, who were discretely heading towards the kitchen to inform the trouble arising to Alfred.  
"Yes?" Alexandra asked shyly yet a bit reluctantly, turning slightly out of politeness. However, it did not seem like politeness was something that Prussia had in mind.  
"You two are going to help the awesome me to find those bottles before everyone! I have to be the king because I am the awesomest country that ever existed!" he said, dragging them off by the arms.

New York and Alexandra exchanged looks, before turning back to Prussia.  
"But, I don't think that's a good idea!" New York said, looking around for his brother, Upstate. Prussia shrugged as he continued to drag them.  
"All of my ideas are awesome, cause I am awesome!" he announced as he pulled them into the basement. Flipping on the lights, he grinned at the two.  
"Start looking, and I might consider splitting the drinks with the not as awesome you!" Prussia immediately started flinging things from left to right, searching for the drinks.

"Hey, I think we should go..." WA murmurred in NY's ear looking nervously at Prussia.  
"Yeah, I think that may be the best-" he started, but was interrupted by a joyous laugh coming from the ex-nation.  
"Kesesese~ I found three! You hold them!" he shoved the bottles onto the hands of NY, "Now, we go up to the next room!" he continued to drag them around.  
"Ugh, at this rate we aren't going to get away!" New York exclaimed in frustration.  
"I know..." Washington mumbled as they passed Rain and Millray walking around there. Her eyes widened in hope and she shouted: "West! Help us!"  
"Hm? Did you heard something?" Rain Jones asked curiously to Millray as the two were pulled out of sight by Prussia. "Nope" and they continued to go down the hallway.

Throwing open the door to the next room, Prussia stopped as he saw Hungary and 2P Millaray rooting through it. He did a quick about-face, dragging them into another room.  
"What's wrong?" New York asked, giving Prussia a confused look.  
"If I try to get Hungary's beer now, she will unawesomely whack me again." Prussia said as he started searching the room.  
"Your sister really doesn't want us to find these." WA rolled her eyes.  
"Of course she doesn't! And when she finds out what happened, she's going to kill you." she said, opening a closet door. The albino grinned as he pulled a bottle from underneath some clothes.  
"It's fine, I'm awesome! Besides, Feli will keep her calm." The states shook their heads.

"I can't keep up with him..." New York murmurred as he let himself fall down a couch, "How does he get so much energy?" Carrying the bottles was a really tiring.  
"Don't look at me! I am as puzzled as you!" was Washington's answer.  
"Kesesese~ Did you find anything?" Prussia asked from under the bed.  
"Um, no- Wha-?" she jumped as she felt something underneath her bottom, "What's this?" she wondered as she lifted the cushion and revealed a whole lot of bottles there. Gilbird chirped excitedly and started circling the alcoholic drinks, catching the attention of his owner.  
"Ah! This is awesome as me! Look at the number! At this rate I am going to be king!" Prussia hovered over the Tequila. Washington picked up a bottle, looking it over. Prussia grabbed as many as he fit into one bag, before he stuffed the others into the states arms.

"Come on, there can't be many more left." He said running out the room. A loud yell followed, and Washington looked outside. Prussia was currently entangled with a young boy, who was glaring up at him.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" the boy asked, still glaring at the Albino. Prussia had slowly gotten up, checking over his bottles to make sure they were undamaged.  
"I'm being awesome!" he said, dragging the states along with him. The boy followed them, apparently confused.  
"Does Alfred or Mary know about this?" he asked, before feeling a hand clamp around his mouth.  
"You, what's your unawesome name?" Prussia asked.  
"Guam." The boy replied, frowning up at him.

"Here! Drink this!" the albino forced him to drink a little of the Tequila before explaining, "If that unawesome girl knows about this we won't get to drink this awesome liquid!"  
The poor boy coughed, feeling how the liquor burned his throut as it fell. He actually had tears on his eyes before he spat: "That is disgusting! And I will tell this... to...Ah..." Apparently, the effects of the alcohol got to him rapidly, making him forget what he was saying. The two states looked horrified as he drew circles on the floor and laughed retardedly at Prussia's face.

"Kesesese, that should hold him." Prussia said, taking a swig from the bottle. He started walking, not noticing the two states still frozen in horror.  
"You-you can't just leave him!" Washington said, grabbing onto the back of Prussia's shirt. He stopped, rolling his eyes.  
"Fine, though that is totally unawesome." Taking Guam by the arm, he hoisted him over his shoulder and continued on his way. New York and Washington followed him, eager to get rid of the heavy bottles in their arms.  
"This is awesome! I'll be king for sure!" Prussia remarked, leading them to the main room.

"Hm~" Guam muttered as he drolled on Prussia's T-shirt. Somehow, the albino didn't notice how wet his clothing was getting, being as concentrated as he was on his bottle.  
"I wish this was beer! Then I would be at the top of my awesomeness!" he wailed as he took another swig from the Tequila. The states looked at him surprised of how much he was drinking without blinking.  
"How long do you thhink it would take him to pass out?" New York whispered in Washington's ear.  
"I don't know..." she answered truthfully.  
"Hey Mary, what should we do with all this beer?" a loud voice asked from a room they just were next to.  
"I don't know... Drink it, I guess?" the other voice, Mary they suspected, responded.

Prussia froze, pressing his ear to the wall. A grin spread over his face.  
"Hah! Your unawesome sister was keeping all the beer to herself this whole time! I should have known." He said, taking another swig before tossing the empty bottle down. Guam chuckled as the bottle hit the ground, muttering something about 'pretty music'. New York shook his head as he watched Prussia.  
"But Mary doesn't drink beer...she doesn't drink any alcohol from what I've picked up." He said, frowning. Washington nodded.  
"And who else is in the room?" Prussia straightened up, moving in front of the door.  
"Only one awesome way to find out!" He said, before kicking the door in.

"I told that my name is...!" 'Mary' started, but stopped when the group broke in.  
"That's not Mary..." New York facepalmed.  
"I told you!" the redhead shrieked at the other person in the room, "My name's Anna! And don't forget it!"  
The girl, if they remembered well her name was Ally, pouted.  
"But you are really similar!" she protested.

"That doesn't make me her. Besides, we almost completely different. The only things similar are our looks." Anna said, before turning to Prussia.  
"Hey! You're the guy who set up the drink hunt! What do we do once we find them?" she asked, gesturing to the bottles that she and Ally had found.  
"You guys too?" Washington asked, shaking her head. Ally gave a her a thumbs up.  
"Of course! Charles is looking too, and so is Hawaii! So why not us?" she said, holding up a bottle.  
"It's Christmas after all. What Dad doesn't know won't kill him." Anna gave her a high five as Prussia started laughing.  
"The mess in the living room will." New York muttered under his breath.  
"I told you that we ought to take them to the living room" another voice added. From the sounds of it, a lot of people guessed who she was, sounding so distant the only option was Lily. And they were correct, the girl was found leaning against the wall, looking at them as if she was watching a movie.

"But if we do that they'll take all of it!" Anna protested, pointing at sly albino.  
"They are going to take them sooner or later! Like this guy is trying right now!" Ally retorted, giving Prussia the spotlight that for once he did not gave them a haughty look.

"The awesome me was going to share with the not as awesome you." he said, shifting the bottles in his bag. The states turned a fierce eye on him, noticing how close he was to the other bottles.  
"If Philippines sees what you did to Guam..." Lily muttered, looking at the boy on Prussia's shoulder. She didn't continue, but the albino got the idea. He gathered up as many bottles as he could carry before staggering over to the door.  
"Come mein awesome friends, let's go to the living room!" he said, before running out.

"Thief!" they chased him out of the room while New York and Washington observed how they disappeared down the hallway. They shook their head and glanced at the bottles they had in hand.  
"Should we throw them away?" New York asked a bit uncertainly.  
Washington answered shaking her head, "We can't waste it like that... Do you want to drink some?" she asked the Lily, who was still on the corner.  
She blinked a little then approched them with a small smile, "Only if you do it too"  
"Then it's decided! We are going to have a drinking party!" Washington cheered as the two smiled awkwardly at her loud noise.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, at the kitchen Alfred was staring horrified at the the burned cookies the Brit had in hand. Arthur stared the the cookies that had somehow not turned out quite as expected. He'd only left them in there a a few minutes past the time! Even after Alfred had help him remake the batter, it still didn't turn out right. The Brit took a cautious bite into it, before spitting it out moments later.  
"I..um...must have put something in there." he mumbled, staring at it in dismay.

"You put a lot, alright..." Needless to say, kitchen looked like a tornado had passed through it; batter, butter, egg shells everywhere in sight.  
"Ugh, I don't understand! What did I bloody do wrong?!" Arthur asked, ashamed of his uncapability to cook.  
"Um..." Alfred wasn't sure what to respond.  
"I did all what was written on the bloody paper and look at how it ended up!" he was raging at himself quite a lot.

"Dude, calm down!" Alfred said, loud enough to make Arthur flinch. He looked up at Alfred worriedly.  
"I am going to start cleaning up this mess and you are going to help me." Arthur nodded, looking at the ground. Alfred watched him for a few minutes, before flicking his forehead. Arthur's hands flew up to black any further assault.  
"Quit it yank." he said, before walking to the sink to grab a sponge. He was going to grab the soap when a huge crash just outside of the kitchen was heard, along with loud voices talking in particularly angry way.

Arthur actually dropped the sponge when he saw his counterpart walked through the door, cupcakes in his hand. His eyes looked unfocused and searching for something until he spotted his original.  
"You!" he pointed his finger at him, trembling slightly in a drunken way.  
"Me?" Arthur asked, staring at the 2p. Alfred looked at him as well, before noticing the cupcakes.  
"Hey, those were banned!" Alfred said, grabbing them and holding them away from the counterpart. 2p Arthur gave him an death glare, before trying to grab the cupcakes back.  
"Give them back to me poppet!" He yelled. His breathing smelled like alcohol and for once he was glad that the counterpart was the same height as the original Arthur. His eyes contained pure killing intent and honestly, he was feeling unsafe himself, although he wasn't the 2p's objective in the first place. He did what he felt he needed to do, he hit the back of his neck, making him collapse, unconscious.  
"What the hell was that?!" Arthur asked eyed-wide from behind.  
"He was wasted" Alfred stated, throwing the 2p on his shoulder. Arthur frowned, leaning over to smell the counterpart's breath. He pulled back immediately.

"But, how did he get wasted? I thought Mary and Feli hid all the alcohol." he said, as Alfred shrugged.  
"Who knows? In the meantime, we should probably go and check on the other states." Alfred said, walking out to the living room with 2P Arthur still on his shoulder. Arthur followed him, freezing in his tracks as they looked upon the disaster there.

"Wh-What the hell?" Arthur managed to say, as he examined the destroyed room. The desk had fallen to one side, causing all of the plates to fall to the ground along with the food; the walls had been shoot at and they showed painful scars; there were a few knives stuck in the Christmas tree, some went throw the decorations; some chairs had been broken on what it seemed a fierce struggle; all in all, there were no words that could describe the chaos they were looking at.  
"W-Well, I guess it was a good thing we didn't put the presents under the tree..." Alfred was still processing what he was seeing.  
"That isn't bloody important! Where is everyone?!" Arthur asked as they heard groaning from the 2p Alfred was carrying. Alfred put him down carefully, before tying his hands behind him with tinsel. The 2p's eyes opened, and scanned the room before looking up at Arthur and Alfred.

"Well, it seems like they moved the festivities poppits." he said, mostly sober by now. Arthur gave him an annoyed look.  
"What happened here, and where did everyone go?" he asked. The counterpart grinned at him, waggling his thick eyebrows.  
"Well, it was all thanks to that white haired guy, Prussia I think. He got everyone to look for the hidden alcohol. Once it was found, they returned to the living room and started drinking. Things got a bit wild then. And of course, the redhead and our Italy came into the room, and they got very angry. The redhead started yelling at Prussia, and was about to hit him when this little boy got his hands on a gun. So he started shooting...so everyone else broke out their weapons too. The knives in the wall are from Italy, he missed hitting the boy because the redhead grabbed him. I don't know where they went." The counterpart concluded.

"Hm, that sounds like Prussia, alright... But wait... What did you say Feliciano did?" Alfred asked the counterpart, telling himself he misunderstood what he said.  
"He said that the waving-flag wanker actually pulled out knives and started throwing them! Like that could ever happen!" Arthur laughed in disbelief. His 2p glared, yeah, actually glared at him, and the gesture was enough to shut Arthur up.  
"But wait, you mentioned Prussia doing what?" Alfred questioned, pushing the subject aside.

"Prussia was riling up everyone, and even getting the most sane to have a drink." The 2P said, still glaring at Arthur.  
"And in case you haven't noticed, that's 2P Italy." Arthur froze, turning to look back up the knives, then back at his counterpart. Alfred started laughing, shaking his head.  
"There's no way that's true! He's way too nice, and he said ve!" 2P Arthur rolled his eyes in annoyance, holding back a laugh.  
"Did it ever occur to you that it might be fake? Though it looked like your daughter knew, poppit." He said, shaking his head. "And my Alfie showed up in time to see everyone run off!"

"You mean the insane one, right?" Alfred had to clarify.  
"Yeah, mate! How many times do I have to repeat that?" 2p Arthur struggled against his ropes to get free.  
"So... Now, we have a bloody psychopath running around, isn't that what you are saying?!" Arthur still looked around, in hope of spoting one of the guests, preferably unharmed.  
"Yes~" the counterpart chimed.  
"That's really bad, dude! I was sure that he wasn't going to show up at all! He said that he had better things to do than to attack me!" Alfred protested, loudly denying the truth.

"Well...he changed his mind. He did go off to purchase a new bat for you though. Put the nails in himself and everything." Arthur and Alfred exchanged worried looks.  
"We'd better go find the others. With your counterpart here and everyone drunk...it could turn into a bloody Christmas." Arthur remarked, sighing. Alfred nodded, before looking down at the still tied up 2P.  
"We'll be back for you." he said, before he and Arthur walked off. Going upstairs, they started looking for the sober ones first. The first few rooms were empty. Another one revealed 2P Italy looking out the window. Alfred immediately jumped into faux karate stance, while Arthur rolled his eyes.

"What are you two doing here, idioti?" 2p Italy said to them still looking out the window.  
"We are going to kick you out of the house, that's what!" Alfred yelled still imitating the ninjas he saw on the movies the day before.  
Arthur kept silent as the 2p turned to face them, still smiling like his counterpart and his eyes closed.  
"Oh, it's that so? Did I do anything wrong?" he asked curiously, "I haven't attacked you yet, have I?"  
"Um, well no, but-" Alfred started, confused at his behaviour.  
"Then don't worry about me, I keep my word, after all..." 2p Italy opened his eyes for first time in the evening.

Arthur blinked in mild surprise as he noticed the color of his eyes.  
"So you really are a 2P..." he muttered, shaking his head. He nudged Alfred, giving him a glare.  
"What? Ninjas know how fight, and they are awesome!" Alfred said, posing again. 2P Italy rolled his eyes once more.  
"I really wish I hadn't given my word though. Anyway, 2P Alfred is on the lower levels." He said, fingering the knife hidden in his pocket.  
"Has he fought anyone yet?" Alfred asked.

"I don't think so, was anyone down there? If they were then they are going to be dead really soon..." He stated casually, like an everyday event for him.

"Oh, no! 2p Iggy!" Alfred exclaimed in realization before trying to return down stairs. However, he has soon stopped by the 2p, who was holding a nailed bat on his hand.  
"Take this, idiot... unless you still have your guns hidden over there" he pointed at Alfred's jacket.  
America blinked and then refused to hold the bat, "Yeah, I still have them... How did you know that?"  
"None of your business. You take it... unless you want to be killed, that is" 2p Italy dropped the weapon in Alfred's reluctant hand. Alfred tested it in his hand, still not ready to use it.

"Thanks I guess..." Alfred said, frowning as he stared at it. Arthur reached into Alfred's jacket, pulling out a handgun.  
"I can't believe this is happening. Whatever happened to Merry Christmas?" Arthur said, making sure the gun was loaded. Alfred straightened up immediately.  
"Feliciano, have you seen Mary?" He asked worriedly.

"We got... separated, you could say... Blame your guests, if you need to blame someone." he responded grabbing a couple of knives and testing how sharp they were.  
"Um, okay." Alfred frowned even more, the comment did not ease his worries at all. Arthur muttered some curses under his breath before a huge crashed was heard from down stairs.

Alfred gave Arthur a look, before slipping out the room. Arthur and 2P Italy walked out after him, looking around as they followed. The American paused as he reached the stairs, but then proceeded down.  
"That guy better not have touched any of my states." He said. Arthur opened his mouth, but stopped as a crash and a loud yell was heard.  
"That sounded like Mary." Alfred said, running into the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

2p Italy used his speed and rushed into the room second, just to see a tied 2p Iggy and Mary hiding under the Christmas tree. Contrarily to the two other nations he didn't even flinch at the sight of 2p America swinging his bat playfully at the two people.  
"Alfie~ That's rude!" 2p Iggy wailed from his position. Mary let out a shriek as the 2p hit the tree with his bat, leaving them uncovered.  
"Shut up, asswipe!" 2p Alfred roared at Iggy's counterpart. Arthur rushed in after him, stopping once he got into the room.

"Hey Alfie! Leave them alone." Alfred said, trying to get his attention.  
"Dad! Awesome Alfie!" came from the two on the ground, who sat up before ducking as 2P Alfred swung the bat again. Mary scrambled backwards, around frantically  
"Dad, where's my gun?" she shouted, as the counterpart swung again. Just when he was going to strike once again, a knife hit 2p Alfred on his hand, nailing itself against the flesh of the counterpart.

Alfred whistled, before noticeably flinching. "Great shot, Iggy!"  
"That wasn't me, wanker!" Arthur hadn't even lifted his gun to shoot, too busy examining their opponent.  
"Tch, Donna! Get out of here and play the damsel in distress some other day!" 2p Italy hissed as they saw them stumble their way to them. Mary glared at him once she reached them.

"I wasn't playing around, I couldn't find a weapon! But thank you." She said, looking up at him with a grin before pulling the gun away from Arthur. 2P Alfred pulled out the knife and tossed it to the side, looking for the owner. Seeing 2P Italy he ran over, bat raised above his head.

"Dodge!" Alfred shouted and grabbed Mary, dragging her with him to the side just in time to avoid being beaten to death.  
"I could have dodge him myself, you know?" Mary complained from under his dad.  
"Pssh, thank me later, will you?" Alfred narrowed his eyes at his counterpart, who was retrieving his weapon from between the cracks he left with that single hit.  
"Hehe! This is going to be fun!" 2p America grinned openly at them. Alfred glared at him, still holding the bat.

"Couldn't you have waited till after Christmas?" He asked, watching the 2P. The counterpart grinned, swinging at Alfred. He ducked, bringing up the bat to lock against the others.  
"Where are the others?" Alfred asked. The 2P shrugged, swinging again.  
"No one was here when I arrived, except for those two." He replied, shrugging. This time Alfred actually intercepted the bat with his own, struggling with each other as the others observed.

"So they are actually alive? That's my awesome little Alfie for you~!" 2p England chimed.  
"I don't know what are celebrating for..." Arthur shook his head in dismay, "He's trying to bloody kill us!"  
"Hey, pazzo!" 2p Italy asked 2p England, "Can't you just give him one of your rotten things? He always faints after that!"  
"B-But, I can't do those! I need time!" he wailed, "He said I couldn't bring any!" he aimed his finger at Alfred.  
"I'll just have to spill a little of blood, then" 2p Italy took out his knives.

"Too slow." Mary remarked, shooting 2P Alfred in the arm. The counterpart faltered on the swing, missing Alfred and smashing the wall again. Arthur snatched the gun away, glaring at her.  
"Why are all of Alfred's states so bloodthirsty?" he asked, pulling her down as 2P Alfred grabbed at them. 2P England snuck off to the kitchen, pulling ingredients as he started mixing up a cupcake.  
"Alfie, I need some alcohol!" he yelled, cracking some eggs.

"The awesome Prussia drank it all!" a drunken and beaten Prussia exclaimed from the floor.  
"Then I'll just use you as an ingredient ~" 2p England cheered excitedly as the ex-country got conscious of who he is and what he could do to him.  
"T-There is some under the table" He hiccuped.

"It'll have to do." He said, grabbing a bottle from under the table, winking at the people hiding underneath. Not bothering to measure the amount, he poured it in. Shouts from the living room stole his attention for a minute, before he turned back to his baking. Grabbing a bottle of aspirin, he dumped it in as well, before putting everything in the oven.  
"Now to wait." he said cheerfully.  
"Why the hell is that pazzo taking so long?!" 2p Italy dragged down Mary along with him to avoid being struck, throwing some knives at their opponent's legs.

Ignoring how bloody and damaged his body was, the 2p took out the weapons out of his flesh and threw them back at them.  
"I am starting to feel sick of this..." Alfred murmured as he ducked behind a table with the others, moaning in pain.  
"I know!" Arthur yelled from his spot, "Why is he so bloody strong?!"  
"This is what happens when you eat the rubbish of your counterpart! Ma questo è ridicolo!" 2p Italy briefly explained.  
"Why can't we just kill him? I am sorry to suggest this, but-" Mary proposed.  
"If he dies the airhead also does so!" 2p Italy responded.

"Hey, no killing Dad!" Mary said angrily.  
"I'm finished poppets!" 2P Arthur said, walking out with a batch of muffins.  
"Then give it to him already!" Arthur said, before hiding under the table.  
"It's easier said than done." The counterpart said, cautiously approaching Alfred. The 2P was currently chasing Prussia, who yelled out something along the lines of 'This is so not awesome!' as he ran.  
"Alfie, look what I got for you! Cupcakes!" He held one out.

"Wha-?!" the 2p stumbled and fell down, hitting his head in the process and making him disoriented. Prussia took advantage of this and jumped out of the window, breaking the glass in the process.  
"Haha! Suck it, sucker!" he shouted as he disappeared.  
"Ouch!" Alfred let out a yelp as he felt the damage of his counterpart.  
"Dad?!" Mary shouted.  
"It's nothing!" he tried to calm her down. Being on the floor, 2p Arthur almost got one cupcake on his mouth before 2p America got up and smashed away the muffins out of his hand.  
"Hey!" 2p Arthur protested, "Woah! That was a close one!" he avoided being hit and then hid under the table.

Arthur was just trying to get out, when he bumped right into 2P Arthur.  
"Hey, watch it!" He said, backing up and bumping into some of the other drunks.  
"Aww, is Artie scared of me?" The 2P asked, grinning at him.  
"As if wanker!" Arthur retorted.  
"Anywhoo, you have to be careful. Any pain that my Alfie feels will get transported to awesome Alfie." The 2P said.

"Huh? Then all this time..." Arthur started.  
"Yep~ He was suffering from the same wounds as his counterpart!" the 2p informed with a grin.  
"Don't be so happy about that, git!" Arthur retorted at him.  
"Anyway, I need my cupcakes! Help me find them!" the 2p crawled out of the table.  
"I can't believe I am actually agreeing to this..." Arthur whispered as he standed and looked around for any signs of poisoned cupcakes. 2p Arthur crawled along the floor, looking for any sign of his cupcakes. Spotting a wrapper underneath a cupboard, he stuck his hand underneath. After a few minutes, he managed to get it out.

"Hey jerk, I found one." he said, turning to Arthur.  
"Me too." He said, holding it up.  
"Okay, first we need to make sure Red and Feliciano don't hurt him too much." The counterpart said, running off.  
"Wait up!" Arthur shouted, chasing after him.

"Be still, damn it!" 2p Italy cursed as he tried to slash the arm of 2p America, only to be pushed by Mary and making miss the target, "Stop it, Donna!"

"I can't let you do that! My dad suffers with each hit!" Mary cried.  
"Do you want to die, stupid?!" 2p Italy shouted back at her.  
Mary was going to retort when suddenly the bat threatened to turn their heads into little pieces. Feliciano acted out of pure instinct and blocked the bat with two of his knives.  
"Haha! This is pathetic, Italy! Being reduced to such extent by a woman!" 2p America laughed.

"Shut it!" 2p Italy said, glaring at him. Mary looked between the two of them, unsure what to do. 2p America recoiled the bat, before swinging it backwards at the 2p, who dodged it barely.  
"There must be a way to stop him without hurting him." Mary muttered, jumping back as 2p America swung at her as well.  
"There isn't, unless we have a few cupcakes." 2p Italy said, brandishing his knives again and rushing at 2p America. The counterpart didn't turn around in time, and caught one on his side. He only smirked as he heard a yell of pain from Alfred.  
"Would you stop that?" Mary said, frowning at 2p Italy.  
"And die? I don't think so Donna." He replied as she ran over to him.  
"He was aiming at me! You didn't have to worry about dying, I did!" She said.

"Well, damn it, Donna! Protect yourself then!" 2p Italy yelled, yet he contradicted himself by blocking another strike directed at her while she was distracted.  
Mary watched eyed-wide as he struggled against 2p America's overwhelming strength, sweat running down his skin. They weren't going to last much longer if they continued like this.  
'Hey, isn't that-?' she grabbed a piece of pink cupcake from the floor and examined it, 'It is!' she grinned. 2p Italy chanced a glance down, before directing his attention back to 2p Alfred.

"Okay, on the count of three we move, got it?" He muttered. She nodded.  
"Three!" Kicking out a leg, he caught 2p Alfred in the stomach. The counterpart stumbled backwards, and Mary ran at him, taking them both to the ground. Landing on top of him, she attempted to feed him, struggling as 2p Alfred grabbed her throat.

"This will hurt" Mary heard 2p Italy say before stabbing 2p Alfred in the thigh with all his strength. Almost immediately, both America's cried in pain, giving Mary access the opportunity to strike. The piece was swallowed successfully. Mary scrambled off him quickly, bumping into 2p Italy as she got up. 2p Alfred grimaced as he tasted the cupcake, but he didn't get up. His eyelids started to droop.

"I'm going to kill that guy." He muttered, before passing out. The two watched him for a sign of movement, but there was nothing.  
"Thanks for helping me out there Feli." Mary said, giving 2p Italy a hug.  
The curl of 2p Italy stirred in embarrassment and immediately he got her off of him, "Don't hug me, idiot, just go and see if the airhead is okay!" he harshly said to her, turning his face to the side.

Mary looked up at him in confusion, before nodding. "You're coming with me." she said simply, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room with her.

"What are you doing, Donna?!" he was struggling against her hold, resisting the urge to pull out some knives.

"You said to go check on Dad, so you're coming too." She said, holding on tighter to his hand. "And stop resisting so much!"

"Women... Who the hell understands them?" Feliciano said, letting himself be dragged along as they passed a very surprised future 2p Italy.  
"Hm..." he murmurred drunkenly and went to the slumped Saubure, "I think I am seeing things..."  
"No, seriously, why are you dragging me along, Donna? Your father doesn't want me around!" Feliciano protested. Mary paused for a moment, turning to him with a grin.

"Did he say he didn't want you around? No. Besides, you saved me. It would've been problematic if I had to fight him myself." she said, continuing to walk.  
"Though he might be mad that you stabbed him in the leg..." Feliciano shook his head at this.

"Don't tell me that you are you worried about him?" Mary deduced from his words, her grin expanding.  
"Me?" Feliciano scoffed, "I am just stating facts, Donna. Wouldn't you be mad right now?" he said eying her curiously.

"Well, you did save percentage of the people here Feli." Mary said, turning to him. "So I'd forgive you."  
"But you still got stabbed...technically." Feliciano shrugged. "Though I wouldn't have stabbed you Donna, you'd still be in a lot of pain."

"I already said it, right?" Mary puffed her cheeks, "I'd forgive you!"  
Feliciano shook his head, "This is why I don't understand you people, even after coming all the way here... you are still as complex as you were before."  
"You came here to know us better?" It was Mary's turn to be surprised.  
"I had to know whether this world was as worthless as we all seemed to think. If they didn't meet my expectations I was going to invade you..." Feliciano answered, although in his head he asked himself, 'Why am I telling you this?'

"So what do you think know?" Mary asked, raising an eyebrow. "Still want to invade?"  
Feliciano stared at her. "And what if I still want to?"  
"Then I guess I'd ask why. Didn't you enjoy yourself while you were here?" she said, smirking. "You seemed to like it enough. I actually caught you smiling from time to time."  
"When?" Feliciano asked.  
"When you were tossing around your knives." She replied.

A small laugh escaped his lips, "That's a fact, alright. I love killing and stabbing people, didn't they tell you? You are awfully unaware of how dangerous I can be, Donna..." he looked at her from the corner of his eye.  
"Hm... You don't seem so souless to me..." Mary looked also at him sideways.  
"Hmm~ Maybe I am just losing my touch... or maybe you are just too naive", Feliciano smirked at her "Anyway, we are here. Don't you want to say hi to your papà?"

"Oh right! You made me forget about that." Mary said, tugging at him again. "Come on, he should be in the other room."  
"Again, why do I have to come too Donna?" Feliciano asked, still resisting slightly. She rolled her eyes at this, still pulling him along.  
"Because you are obviously concerned. So you have to accompany me." She replied as she pulled him into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred was currently on the ground, holding his leg and moaning in pain. Arthur was beside him, trying to comfort him but also yelling at his 2P.  
"What's the problem?" Mary asked, giving them confused looks. Arthur looked up in surprise, immediately noticing their linked hands, but moving on.  
"We have no more painkillers, that guy put them in the cupcake!" he said, pointing to 2P Arthur.

"I don't see what the problem is, just give him another cupcake like his counterpart" 2p Italy suggested without blinking.  
"No! I don't wanna be poisoned!" Alfred wailed and moaned at a sudden wave of pain.  
"Why the bloody hell did you have to bloody stab him?!" Arthur yelled at 2p Italy.  
"There wasn't any other choice, stupido. Be thankful that he's still alive and stop wailing like a baby!" Feliciano spat.  
"Guys! Stop fighting!" Mary commanded, "Now, Iggy did you put anything poisonous in the cupcake?"  
"Hm~ I can't really remember~ It's all hazy~" responded 2p England.  
"Maybe I should refreshen your memory" 2p Italy grabbed one of his knives.

"Just as much aspirin and alcohol as possible." 2p England said quickly.  
"That is dangerous...I'll have to run out and get some." Mary said, as the door flew open. A half frozen Prussia ran in, snow covering him from head to toe. Arthur picked up a blanket from the stairs and threw it on the albino.  
"T-t-that was s-s-so unawesome!" he said, shivering. Mary walked over to the door, slipped on a hat and shoes.  
"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes hopefully." She said, grinning.  
"But it almost a blizzard prat!" Arthur said, standing up.  
"It's not as bad as a couple years back. See ya!" With that, she ran out, closing the door behind her.

"Donna stupida" 2p Italy exclaimed before running after her. He found her just about to get out and caught hold of her arm, "I've got a few on me, idiot! Don't go out and come with me!" he dragged her back.  
"Y-You have?" Mary stuttered.  
"Of course! Why do you think I survive so much?" he retorted, "These will be most effective on him" He pulled out a mini bottle of aspirins out of his pocket and tossed one to her. Luckily, she caught it.  
"Just one of these? They are very small!" The pill was nothing more than 2 centimetres big.  
"If you give him more than that, he will pass out" 2p Italy commented as he kicked open the door.

He pulled her in after him, still muttering about women and stupidity. Mary gave the pill to Arthur, passing him a bottle of water as well. The Brit poked Alfred, who turned to face him.  
"Open up." he said, holding out the pill. He opened his mouth, allowing Arthur to drop the pill in, swallowing a bit of water. After a few moments, his face regained some of it's original color.  
"Thanks..." Alfred mumbled, closing his eyes again. Arthur turned to 2p Italy, a slightly guarded look on his face.  
"Thank you for the pill Feliciano." Arthur said. "Though I am curious as to why you're helping out...since you're...you know."

"Hm..." 2p Italy just stared at him intently.  
"What are you looking at?" Arthur sweatdropped at him, "Do I have something on my face?"  
"You are annoying" He just said.  
"Wha-? If you don't want to answer just say it, wanker! Don't insult people just like that!" Arthur exploded.

Mary stepped in front of 2p Italy, putting her hands up.  
"Calm down Artie, he did help dad after all." Mary said, trying to calm him down.  
"Didn't he stab him in the first place?" Arthur asked dryly, frowning at the counterpart. She nodded slowly, rubbing her head sheepishly.  
"That was kinda my fault...I caught by 2p Alfred, and he was choking me." She said quietly, looking at the ground. "So Feli stabbed him...sorry."

"O-Oh..." Arthur looked at 2p Italy, who was leaning on the wall, glaring at him, "Um, sorry, I guess..."  
"Your apology is not accepted" Feliciano dryly stated as he pushed himself off the wall, "Anyway, we still need to get rid of the garbage" he said referring to the unconscious 2p America.  
"Oh~ Now that you mention it we still have to return him home! Oh, silly me, forgetting about stuff just like that~" 2p Arthur carelessly walked to his 'little' Alfie.  
"And what about dad?" Mary asked 2p Italy.

2p Italy glanced at Alfred, who was asleep.  
"He should be fine." He said simply, looking back to 2p Arthur, who was examining Alfred's counterpart.  
"Thanks again Feli!" Mary said brightly, hugging him again. "I knew you weren't completely heartless."  
Feliciano narrowed his eyes. "I'm pretty sure you're wrong Donna." Mary shrugged, still holding onto him.  
"Why can't you just say my name properly?" she said, pouting.

"Names are not important, they are useless things that confuse people. I prefer to call everything for what they are and you are a 'woman', aren't you?" 2p Italy said pulling himself out of her grasp.

"Yes I'm a woman, we established that! But names are also there so you can tell who's who. I can't just go around calling every guy 'man'. Just call me Mary already!" Mary said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I am 'Feliciano' and then again not him, how can you apply that to the 2ps, huh, Donna?" 2p Italy smirked at her.

"What do you mean? I call you 'Feli' and our Italy 'Feliciano'. It makes it easier." Mary replied, grinning.

'Feli' scoffed, "You are not calling me that, Donna. At least, 'Feliciano' sounds resonable, but that name is just ridiculous!"

Mary smirked. "I'll call you Feli until you call me Mary. Simple as that. Besides, I think it's cute."  
"Um, guys~?" 2p Arthur called them.

"What?" 2p Italy spat in his direction.  
"He's waking up~ Should I give him another cupcake? He will attack us again if we don't~" 2p England warned in his irritating over-sweetly voice.

Mary ran into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a bottle of tequila.  
"I don't think Aunt Mexico will mind if we get him drunk." She said, opening it. "What would happen if he got drunk Feli?"  
The 2p shook his head, an indignant look on his face.

"You would need litres of that, Donna. I never saw him drunk in my life" he sharply answered, "Just give him another cupcake!"  
"But I also want to see him drunk~" 2p Iggy complained, cupcakes in hand.  
"Tch! Give me that!" 2p Italy snatched the pasteries out of his hand.  
"Those wankers make a lot of noise..." Arthur commented while staring at the scene.

"There's no way all the alcohol is gone. Mexico has a lot, so let's find her." Mary said, setting the bottle beside 2p Arthur  
"And why do I have to come with you?" 2p Italy asked, as Arthur's counterpart tried to hold him away from 2p Alfred.  
"Cause I can't bring it all by myself Feli. Just come on!" She said, yanking him down to eye level. " I'll tug your curl if you don't.."

"Wha-? Stop joking around, idiot... Wait, are you serious?!" 2p Italy backed away slowly.  
"Kesesese~ He's in trouble! Hahaha!" Prussia laughed at him.  
"Shut it!" A knife attached itself near the spot he was, making him scramble away.

"I'm serious! So help me out or I'll do it." Mary replied, smirking as she walked a bit closer. Prussia had meanwhile taken this opportunity to swipe the tequila beside 2p Arthur. He started drinking it, unbeknownst to the others who were watching Mary and Feliciano.  
"So what's your answer Feli?" She asked, stopping in front of him and staring at him.

"Gah! You stupid woman, get away from me!" Feliciano ducked when she tried to pull his curl, "Come l'inferno che sto per farvi fare!"  
"Aww~ Come on~ Just one pull!" Mary continued to attack.

"Quit it Donna! Leave it alone!" Feliciano caught her hands, centimeters away from his curl.  
"Let...me...pull...it!" Mary said, before tripping.

Feliciano's eyes snapped open as he felt himself falling to the ground along with her. The girl was only centimeters away from him, this only suggested a very compromising position. 'Damn it all' was his last thought before he landed on the floor, her on top of him. Now, he was pretty much defenseless against her.  
"Haha~ This is going to be fun!" 2p Arthur shoved another cupcake inside 2p Alfred's mouth and continued spectating the scene with a huge grin on his face, "His curl is going to be pulled~"

"Um..." Arthur didn't know how to voice how disturbing this was for him.

Mary looked down at him, blinking in surprise before a grin spread over her face.  
"Yeah! Just hold still Feli..." she said, reaching for his curl again. Feliciano immediately started struggling, trying to get her off of him. The girl fell forward, before pushing up on his chest and sitting up again. Arthur gaped, looking down at Alfred. If he saw this...  
"Mary, please get off him! It's dangerous, and very disturbing." he remarked, watching in horror.  
"No way~" she said with a grin, before grabbing his curl and giving it a light tug.

"Agh!" Instantly, his blood rushed to his face, making him look like a tomato, "S-Stop it, bastarda ritardata!"  
"Haha! This is way too funny to stop now!" He felt another tug on his curl and squirmed uncomfortably under the pressure.  
"Hell's yeah! Continue, America's daughter!" Prussia shouted, drinking all of the remaining Tequila.  
"..." Arthur slapped his forehead in frustration as he heard moaning coming from Alfred.

"Aww, you're turning red!" Mary grinned, tugging on his curl again with a grin. 2p Italy covered his face with his hands, trying to hide himself.  
"Mary..." Arthur noticed Alfred sit up and rub his eyes, mumbling something incoherent. Mary ignored him in favor of giving the curl another tug, earning a moan from 2p Italy.  
"So will you help me?" she asked, twirling the curl around her finger. "What's your answer Feli?"

"I..." Feliciano started, but then turned the tables by switching their positions by him sitting on her, staring intently at her eyes, "I won't lose here, Donna. I wonder... what is your soft spot?" he smirked evilly.  
"Dudes, you are too loud!" Alfred protested, still a little sleepy.  
"Ah! Eh, Alfred? Don't sit up!" Arthur pushed the nation down.

"Not telling." She said, blushing madly as she started struggling. "Unfair, you're stronger than me!" Feliciano smirked down at her.  
"Of course Donna. But you knew this." He said, pinning her hands before she could yank his curl again. "Come on, you'll never find it anyway." She tried to unpin her arms unsuccessfully.  
"Arthur, what's going on?" Alfred mumbled from his spot on the floor.  
"N-Nothing wanker! Just lay there and um...rest! Yes!" Arthur tried to block the scene behind him.

"Oh~?" he said breathing down her neck as his fingers started to caress her sides. Mary squirmed a little at the touch, "You seem more sensitive than you let know, Donna~" He studied her face as she flushed darker.  
"No, seriously, dude, I am fine! And what's going on back there?" Alfred tried to look at the scene behind Arthur.  
"I said nothing, wanker!" Arthur blushed as he heard Mary moaning a little.

"I'm not! It's just weird okay?" She replied, turning her head to the side. He smirked, caressing her side again. "Now who's turning red Donna?" He leaned over, his face inches away from hers.  
"Was that Mary?" Alfred asked, sitting up with a start. Arthur quickly covered his eyes, looking frantically behind him.  
"Just lay back down, you're injured!" He said, hearing 2p Italy chuckle.

Alfred quickly uncovered his eyes and looked in the direction of the weird noises. His reaction was delayed as he had to process what he was seeing: his poor daughter being cornered by an 2p. He standed up really quickly and stumbled a bit before shouting: "Hey you! Get away from her now!"  
The two froze for a moment before peering at the nation.  
"Hi, d-dad!" Mary stammered, afraid.

Alfred stumbled over as fast as he could, pulling Feliciano off of Mary and slamming him into the wall.  
"I've had just about enough of you!" He growled, locking eyes with Feliciano, whose hand moved to his pocket. "Messing with me is one thing, but messing with my daughter is not allowed!" The 2p rolled his eyes, giving Alfred a bored look.  
"Dad calm down, it's not what you think!" Mary said, tugging on his arm. Alfred looked down at her, still angry.  
"He wasn't just on top of you, and you weren't just moaning?" he asked, making her face go red.  
"Well...okay, maybe it is what you think. But I started it, and he's my guest!" insisted, trying to make him put the 2p down.  
"Hell yeah he's your guest! But he's also mine! And he was going to rape you right there!" Alfred barked at Mary, turning his enraged gaze to the Italian, his fist threatening to attack the 2p's face.

"Dad, listen to me!" Mary begged, clutching on her dad's arm.  
"Alfred, don't be hasty! You aren't acting like yourself!" Arthur shouted, approaching them.  
"He isn't at fault!" Mary insisted, tugging on his sleave.  
"B-But!" Alfred insisted, turning his glare to Feliciano, who looked awfully calm, considering that he was the one threatened,"You were on the floor and this guy was pouncing on you!"  
"I tell you, you are misunderstanding things!" Mary cried.  
"Hey, idiot" 2p Italy cut off Alfred's response, "Listen to your daughter", his eyes bored into his.

"You shut up!" Alfred said, glaring at him.  
"Dad, I'm pretty sure he wasn't going to rape me." Mary said quietly. Alfred turned to look at her, but didn't release 2p Italy. "I was actually on top of him first. He just managed to get me off."  
"And why were you on top of him?" He asked, frowning. Mary bit her lip at this.  
"I was...trying to pull his curl." she admitted, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Alfred looked back at the 2p, giving him a glare before dropping him.

The Italian landed perfectly on the floor and dusted his clothes off, as if the touch of Alfred repulsed him.  
"This is why I hate Americans", he glared at the nation itself.  
"I could same to you, 2p" America returned the glare.  
"Hmm..." Mary flinched a little at the tense atmosphere.  
"Stop it, wankers, and let's just take care of the bloody counterpart!" Arthur pointed at 2p America, who oddly enough was being used as a chair by 2p Iggy.  
"That was the reason we were fighting!" Mary said, snapping her fingers before pointing to 2p Italy.

"You were supposed to help me out, now come on." Alfred held her back before she could touch the 2p.  
"Mary, you stay away from him." he said, frowning, She shook off his hands, frowning back.  
"Why? He helped you, and me, and probably everyone else here." She glanced at 2p America, before shaking her head. "If you're going to be that way, I'll take care of it myself." With that she stormed off towards the basement stairs, muttering under her breath.  
"Am I allowed to do anything or I am supposed to just stand here while all of you avoid me like a plague?" 2p Italy raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms disapprovingly at Alfred.

Alfred looked down at him, still frowning. "Why were you on top of her? Couldn't you have just gotten up?" He asked, eyebrows knit in frustration. "She-she obviously didn't know what she was doing!"

"It just didn't cross my mind" 2p Italy shrugged, "And of course she knew what she was doing, idiot. She wanted me to blush and grab my curl or get your counterpart drunk, which would be pointless and more idiotic than you"

"It should have crosses your mind. She's just a kid after all." Alfred said, sighing. "Anyhow, I'm surprised you came in the first place. I thought you didn't like this kinda thing."

"Heh, I don't like Christmas in the slightest, believe me" he eyed the damaged Christmas tree, "It's just another useless festivity of yours"  
"Well that was rude." Arthur murmured, as Mary entered the room again. She was carrying an armload of bottles, and most of the guests were following her.

2p Italy eyed her facial expression, it seemed like she had calmed down a bit, yet still not totally.  
"Why did you bring the bottles?" he asked her, "And why are they here?"

"Cause I don't want them anymore." She said, looking for a spot to put them down. "And they're here because they were about to start strip poker." Mexico grabbed a bottle out of her arms, passing it to Brazil.  
"Lighten up Mary! Have some!" she said, trying to give her a sip. She shook her head quickly, dodging the bottle

"...I am out of here" 2p Italy marched towards the door.  
"Um, Mary? I don't know if that's the best way to get rid of them..." There were a couple of people who weren't even capable of standing, some were even suffering the consequences of drinking too much, like Guam for example.

"You can't leave now!" Mary said, putting down the bottles and running past him, placing herself in front of the door.  
"It's snowing too hard for anyone to leave." Arthur said, looking outside. Besides the swirling snow, he couldn't see much of anything. "And with our luck, there'll be a-" The lights snapped out instantly. "...blackout."


	7. Chapter 7

"It won't be too hard for us to leave here~ All the 2ps can go to their world by just walking into mirrors!" 2p England exclaimed contently, "But I won't leave now! I want to play! And in the dark! Nice!"

"I can't believe that git is me..." Arthur whispered to himself.  
"I can't either", Alfred agreed with him.  
" ...Move out of the way, Donna" 2p Italy asked as nicely as he could.

"Nope. You agreed to come Feli, so you can't leave yet." Mary replied, staring up at him.  
"Come on, open all the beer!" Prussia yelled, starting to open some of the bottles. Philippines walked over to Guam with a frown, now that she was mostly sober.  
"Who gave him alcohol?" she asked, glaring around the room. Washington and New York pointed to Prussia, who pointed to Mexico. "Don't blame me gringo!" Mexico said, rolling her eyes. "It was him Philippines."

"So you were the one that-! Ugh, I am going to kill you!" Philippines started chocking Prussia with both hands.  
"Hey, stop it, dudette!" Alfred intervened before he actually died.  
"I won't be playing a stupid game, Donna" he walked out, crouching a bit, "Good luck with that, I am going home" he went made his way towards the nearest bathroom.

"You're so mean Feli..." she said, frowning as he walked away. Alfred watched him, before turning to her.  
"But Mary, you broke the last mirror in house with that baseball the other week..." he said, before she clamped a hand over his mouth.  
"I'm going to help Charles readjust the tree." Mary said with a grin, jogging over to help her brother.  
"I can't believe one guys did all this damage." Charles muttered, shaking his head as he looked at the spilled food.  
"It is 2p America." Mary pointed out as they stood up the tree.

"Well, that just proves that 2ps are really dangerous" Charles shook his head in 2p England's direction.  
"2p Iggy? Relax! He's really out-going as long as you don't make him mad or eat his cupcakes! Hey, help me take out those" Mary signaled him which weapons he had to take out off the tree.  
"Hm..." Charles felt someone staring at him intently, giving him chills down his spine. When he looked who it was, 2p Iggy was grinning at him.  
"I don't feel reassured by that at all..." he murmurred.  
"Do you need help?" Ally asked, tagging along with Antonio and Hungary.  
"¡Queremos ayudar!" Spain cheered.

"Yeah, could you guys go through the food and salvage what you can?" Mary said, pulling the knives out the wall. The glow from the fireplace gave off enough of a glow to light up the living room. Charles nodded, stealing a glance at 2p England again. The counterpart grinned, making throat-slicing signal. Arthur smacked him on the head, frowning. The other three started picking up foods, examining them before putting them back on the table.  
"Hey dad, I'm going to go check in my room for a few flashlights." she said, pocketing the knives. Alfred frowned, looking around.  
"Isn't a bit too dark for that?" he asked.  
"Dad, it's my house. I know where I'm going." Mary sighed, patting him on the arm. Waving she walked upstairs quietly. Although she had said that confidently, the truth was that she was still in the dark, at the mercy of the inanimate objects that seemed to enjoy appearing in her way.

"Damn table" she murmured as she went up the stairs, "Why did I have to buy such a pointed furniture", she hold her side that was sore from the impact.  
"Feli should be somewhere near here..." she said to herself, thinking, "Though, I am suprised he still didn't show up after figuring out there weren't any mirrors available... Maybe he got lost?" she asked herself out loud, considering the possibility for a moment. The mental image made her laugh, "That would be hilarious!" she clapped. Pausing at the top of the stairway, she tried to listen for any signs of the counterpart. Not hearing anything, she walked forward, bumping into another table with a vase on it. It tipped sideways, spilling on her back as she bent down to rub her foot.

"Aww come on!" Mary muttered, picking up the vase. She set it on the table and continued walking. Once she reached her room, she walked in slowly.  
"Feli?" No response. Taking a deep breath, she took off her shirt, tossing it to the side as she rummaged through her room.

"What are you doing, Donna?" she heard the infamous Italian ask behind her back. When she turned around, she saw his figure laying on the bed.

"Feli!" She squeaking, jumping about three feet in the air. "I was...um...I thought you were leaving."  
"I was until I noticed that someone broke the mirrors" he growled, "What kind of idiot has twenty broken mirrors inside his house? The airhead must be really clumsy... he broke all of them throwing them to the floor or with a blunt object..." he looked the other side, "Anyway, you didn't ask my question, Donna"

"His house-right, right, dad broke them! Haha, he's so clumsy sometimes" she said, rubbing her head sheepishly. "I was looking for some flashlights, since we're in a blackout. I always keep them in my room."

"I see... Good luck with that" he laid down again.  
"Hey! Don't just stay there! Help me here, Feli!" Mary climbed to her bed.

Feliciano put up a hand to stop her.  
"Donna, you are only in a tank top." he said with a grin, making her freeze and cross her arms over her chest.  
"It's not like I'm just wearing a bra! Come on, I need help! Do you want me to pull your curl again?" she asked, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him off the bed.

2p Italy grimaced, but relunctantly got up, "You know... If you did that you would be the one in a tight spot here, Donna. Did you even think that?" He scanned the room for any signs of flashlights.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who was moaning Feli." Mary said, crawling under her bed. She pulled out a few things, one of which was a flashlight.

"Hm... I see that someone is not being honest with herself... You did moan when I touched you, after all." 2p Italy bended and picked up a flashlight from the floor.

"You were touching my sides, and breathing down my neck. What did you expect me to do?" She said, climbing out from under the bed and walking over to the closet.

"Just admit that you were aroused, Donna." 2p Italy found another flashlight over the nightstand, "Why are they so many flashlights here anyway?"

"I'll admit it when you do Feli." Mary replied, pulling a couple from under the clothes and tossing them onto the bed. "I buy one every winter, just in case. They add up after a while."

2p Italy scoffed, "That's never going to happen and you know that" he paused and then looked at her in the dark, "Why are you still in your tank, are you trying to seduce me or something?" he asked, smirking.

"Huh?" Mary looked down at herself, before shaking her head. "You wish. I'll get to it in a moment." She continued rummaging through the closet, pulling out a few more flashlights and a jersey. She pulled it on quickly, before picking up the flashlights.

"I am obliged to accompany you too?" he mocked sarcastically, already knowing the answer.

"Of course! Why would you even ask?" Mary said, picking up the other flash lights and walking to the door. "I just hope dad doesn't put two and two together wrong..."

2p Italy rolled his eyes before switching on the light, "Of course he will. Come on or I'll leave you behind" he marched out of the room.

Shaking her head, Mary followed after him. "Remind me to give you something later." She said, catching up to him.  
"I wonder what that could be..." 2p Italy murmured to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

The flashlights were of great help to securely find their way back to the living room, where the Poker game had already began.

Mary turned off her light immediately, trying to erase the image of Prussia in only his underwear.  
"I said no strip poker!" she said, glaring at them. Mexico looked up from her cards, a grin on her face.  
"Why don't you join us Mary? You look like you already started." Alfred looked up at the two with a frown.

"Hey sis!" Anna saluted while sitting cross-legged on the floor. So far, she had only taken off her shoes, which was significantly a relief to Mary. However, there were others that they had exposed the majority of their skin: France being one of them, though, he didn't seem to care about it at all. They all had a hard time staring at his hair-covered chest. Arthur just had to sulk in a corner after seeing him practically nude again while his counterpart poked him.  
"This is why I wanted to avoid this game..." 2p Italy mumbled.

"That makes two of us." Mary said, sighing. The few who were down to their underwear were Alex, Charles, and Spain...mostly because they weren't very good at poker. Francis reached around to try and grope his ass, but Mexico and Brazil glared at him till he backed away. He turned to smirk up at them, flipping his hair out the way.  
"Well, aren't you two going to join us?" He asked. "We could always use a few more players!"

"You touch me and you will end with one arm off, got it?" 2p Italy sat, took out a couple of cards and smirked, "Just don't cry when you lose, smallfry"  
France just stared at him with a flush on his face.

Mary shook her head, sitting in between Charles and Anna.  
"I thought you didn't like strip poker." Anna said, grinning at her sister who gave her an evil look.  
"I'm bored." she said, picking up a couple of cards.  
"What's these?!" Mary exclaimed looking at the not-so-cards, "They are papers with a number!"

"Ah~ Honhonhon~ We didn't have any cards so we just grabbed some papers and wrote on them numbers! You just have to choose the best number in your hand! Are you less confident now, mon chèr?" he asked to 2p Italy, who was looking thoughtfully at the papers.  
"Explain the rules, pazzo" he eyed him suspiciously.

"Calm down, here's how it works. Charles spins the bottle, and whoever it stops at has to take a card from the center. On that card, will be a number." France said, holding up a card. "Over here we have a paper. Depending on the number you get, that's what piece of clothing you take off. For example, if you get a five, you must take off your shirt honhonhon!"

"Stop sounding like a pervert..." Mary murmurred.

"He can't help it, he is one~ Kesesesese~" Prussia laughed when she avoided seeing him in boxers once again.  
"Hm..." hummed 2p Italy, "This is going to depend a lot on our luck, it seems."  
"Yeah, depending on which card you have... you will have to remove your clothing!" Mexico laughed expectantly.  
"Okay! Stop being unawesomely boring and just spin the bottle Charlie!" Prussia hurried things up.  
"It's Charles... idiot!" Charles snarled before spining the bottle. The bottle rotated, before slowly coming to a stop on Millaray. Rolling her eyes, she pulled a card.

"2." She said, before glancing at the paper. "So I lose the pants. Great." Standing up, she took them off before sitting down again, ignoring the horrified looks from Alfred.  
"Millaray, what the heck are you doing?" He asked, staring at her.  
"Playing a game. What's it look like?" She replied.  
"Nice panties ma cheri~" Francis remarked, smirking at her glare.  
"Okay, spin Charles." He reached over to spin the bottle. This time it spun till it stopped on...2p Italy.

"Hmm..." he only said and took out one card from the pile. He frowned when he saw the number, "Five" he said knowing what it meant.  
"T-shirt off!" some playing cheered excitely.  
Mary looked expectantly at the 2p as he sighed and standed up.  
"Hey, you just can't run off like that!" Brazil shouted, waving her hands.  
"Yeah, cheater!" Ally wailed.  
2p Italy glared, "I am not, you retarded women!" and then he mumbled something in Italian as he took out his top, leaving exposed a very tanned and fit torso, covered with a lot of scars, "There! Happy now?"

"Moderately." Ally replied, noticing Mary blush. Francis merely laughed and nodded to Charles, who spun the bottle again. It spun around till it landed on Hawaii. She grimaced as she reached for the card.  
"6..." she mumbled, making most of the people laugh.  
"There's a bathroom over there." Mary said, pointing to it. "Watch out for the broken mirror, and the baseball." Lili nodded as she got up. She returned a few moments later, sitting down as slow as possible with her arms crossed over her chest. Charles reached to spin the bottle again.

The bottle landed on Alfred, surprising everyone. The nation groaned before reaching and pulling out a card, "Two" he said.  
An unanimous 'Ooh!' resounded in the room, this was going to get interesting, indeed.  
"Off with your pants!" Francis cheered pervertedly.  
"Hey, wait! Don't do it now!" Mexico said after considering for a bit.  
"But, dude! The rules say I have to strip!" America responded with a blush.  
"I want Iggy to see this! Hey Iggy!" she called.

Arthur looked up, as did his counterpart.  
"What is it?" he asked, making a worried face as he walked over to Mexico.  
"Just sit down, right here." She said, smiling at him. He gave her a confused look, but sat down.  
"Ok, proceed." Alfred nodded, standing up and started removing his pants. Arthur turned red immediately.  
"D-did you just call me over to watch this?" Arthur asked, turning away as Alfred sat down. "And what is up with your boxers?" The American's boxers sported the American flag, with the words 'Hero' on the waistband.  
"They're hero boxers! Spin Charles!" he said, grinning.  
"Ugh, wait 'till I leave!" Arthur hurried to leave the circle, only be pushed again down by his counterpart.

"No, no, you are not going anywhere! You are next!" his counterpart responded pointing and grinning.  
"Look at the Brit!" the players whistled, "Look at how red he is!"  
"Let me go, wanker!" Arthur struggled to get away.  
"No way~ Take a card Francis!" 2p England's grin spread.

Francis picked up a card, then smirked.  
"Number 5. Take off your shirt!" He said with a pervy grin. Arthur paled, shaking his head quickly.  
"No way am I strip-" Arthur's rant was interrupted as his counterpart yanked his shirt up and over his head. The players stopped to stare, before beginning a chorus of whistles and cat calls.  
"Nice bod Artie!" "I didn't know you had abs!" "Look at him blush!" were among the many things that were shouted.  
"He appears to have a tattoo as well..." 2p Arthur said, staring at his back. Arthur glared at him, backing away before anyone could look at it.  
"It's from my punk days, everyone did it!" he said, still blushing.  
"Artie has a tattoo? I wanna see, I wanna see!" chanted Alfred approaching the Brit. The aforementioned blushed harder as he kicked and struggled against the 2p's grasp, "No! Go back there, America!" he demanded slash pleaded at him.

"No way! Dude just let me see!" He turned him around, "What? Where's the tattoo? There is nothing on his back!" Alfred touched the zone as he complained.  
"Get your hands off of me!" Arthur removed his hands from there, sharply.  
"I never said it was on his back!" 2p England winked.

"Look a little lower" the Brit's counterpart insisted.

Alfred gave him a confused look, before looking down. Noticing something blue on Arthur's tailbone, he grabbed the hem of his pants and underwear.  
"Sorry about this." He said, before pulling it back. With that, he could see the whole thing: an electric guitar adorned Arthur's back side, with the Union Jack on the body of the guitar.  
"The hell you are!" Arthur said, rolling off of Alfred. Pulling his pants up, he started to run off, immediately tripping over Mary's foot.  
"You're not going anywhere until the game is over Tattoo Boy." Mary said, grinning evilly. "Spin it Charles."  
"Bloody hell! Why won't you wankers let me go!" Arthur shouted at his captors as the bottle spun. 2p Italy blankly stared at the scene and then shook his head in dismay, "Idiots" he whispered to himself.

"You put a lot of strength in that turn, Charles!" Antonio looked at him with sparkling eyes, "I didn't know you were that strong!" the bottle just kept spining.  
"No, I didn't" Charles frowned.  
"Wait, the bottle is... glowing?!" Francis stared eyed-wide at the bottle.  
"You guys are rude! Why couldn't you wait for us?!" 2p Saubure exclaimed walking into the room, dragging her counterpart, who evidently was unwillingly coming to the scene. The future 2p Italy followed, a worried look on his face.  
"Let go of me, you farting newt!" Saubure tried to get away.

"I couldn't find you guys." Mary said, shrugging.  
"You and lover boy over there passed right by us!" Saubure retorted, rolling her eyes.  
"Me and who now?" 2p Italy turned a glare on Saubure, who ignored it in favor of trying to escape her counterpart.  
"I said let me go!" She finally managed to pull away from 2p Saubure, who frowned.  
"Come on, I wanna play!" She said, before grabbing future 2p Italy. "Unless you'd rather me play with Feli~"  
"..." Saubure sat down, shooting a deadly glare at her counterpart.

"Did you lose a bet or something to do this?" Future 2p Italy eyed his present self, curiously.  
"They tricked me into thinking this would be strip Poker" he growled at him, for once not saying 'None of your business'.  
"You could always leave" Future 2p Italy suggested, smirking.  
"She would drag me back" Feliciano pointed at Mary, who, like the rest of the circle, observed curiously the interaction. The only sound that was heard was the rattle of the bottle spining, "And stop talking to me, impostore. You aren't even supposed to exist"  
The other 2p Italy, in turn, huffed impatiently, "Whatever, I am not leaving Saubure alone" he gripped the hands of his girlfriend.  
Feliciano rolled his eyes impatiently.  
"Um... How do we stop the bottle?" Charles spoke at last.  
"Oh, sorry!" 2p Saubure apologized, "My mistake" with a swift movement of her hand the bottle stopped glowing.

The bottle immediately slowed down, coming to stop in front of Mary.  
"Fudge..." she muttered, grabbing a card as her siblings smirked. "Five...how may fives are in this deck?" Prussia shrugged, chuckling.  
"Just strip already." She shrugged, tugging off her jersey. The albino looked at her with a frown.  
"Take the tank off too!" he said, poking her in the ribs.  
"Then make me pick a three." Mary remarked, grinning at his annoyed face.

"That's cheating! So unawesome!" he complained loudly, his fingers starting to lift up her tank.  
"Hey! What are you doing, pervert?!" he borrowed the fryingpan that Hungary hold out for her and banged his head with it, "You deserved it, idiot!"  
"Yeah, he did!" Hungary chuckled at Prussia's dazed face, her hand retrieving her favorite weapon.  
Mary thanked her for the helping hand and glanced at his 2p Italy who was still glaring at his other self. The future 2p Italy, however, looked back and forth between her and him. Prussia rubbed his head, moaning.

"Hungary, that was unawesome!" he blurted out, glaring at her. He immediately backed off once she raised her pan. Mary leaned over to poke 2p Italy's arm, who turned to her with a glare.  
"What is it Donna?" he said, grabbing her hand before he could poke her again.  
"Um, you're kind of missing the game." she said, moving back to her seat. He rolled his eyes.  
"Charles, make your unawesome sister pick again!" Prussia said, scooting away from Hungary.

"Don't drag me into that" Charles pleaded before spining the bottle once again.  
The bottle turned one, three, eight times and surprisingly ended pointing at 2p Alfred still laying on the floor, still as a rock.  
"Um..." Mary looked at the guys, not liking the look in their faces.

Francis grinned, as he and the other Bad Trio members crept up to 2p Alfred.  
"This is a bad idea..." Arthur murmured as he watched Mexico pick up a card, then return it.  
"What was it?" Prussia asked with a haughty grin. Mexico looked at Brazil, then back at 2p Alfred.  
"..7..." She replied, as many players fell over in peals of laughter. Antonio grinned, as he and Francis pulled off his pants. A few minutes later, they tossed a pair of boxers at 2p Italy.

"Perché voi idioti ha gettato i boxer?! Huh?!" 2p Italy threw the boxers to the ground and stepped on them.  
"That is so disturbing, dudes..." America looked as they put his pants back on, "I feel violated..."  
"It was fun~ Alfie sure didn't expect this!" 2p England clapped eagerly.  
"Glad you enjoy it, pazzo, because it's your turn!" 2p Italy communicated him stoticly.  
"Oh..." Indeed, the bottle was facing him, "Oh well~" he said taking a card from the centre.

"Hmm, 6. I don't wear a bra." 2p Arthur said, grinning. "Perhaps a lady would like to volunteer?" The glares from the women around effectively shut him up.  
"Or we could spin the bottle again." he suggested, looking around sheepishly.  
"I'm worried about where this is going." Mary muttered, as Charles spun the bottle again, faster this time.  
"Some people are already out." he said, looking at Guam and Philippines, who were asleep in their underwear.  
"It is 12 in the am." Tabby pointed out. Mason nodded, yawning slightly.  
"Aww~ We missed the countdown!" 2p England pouted.

"Shut up! This is much more awesome than a lame countdown!" Prussia boasted, "Kesesese~ It's your turn Gothic girl!" he jabbed his finger at Saubure.  
"I am not doing it!" Saubure drew back, but her counterpart didn't listened to her and took out a card for her.  
"Three!" she announced lifting the card up with a smile, "Wait! What is three?" she tilted her head.

"Tank top." Prussia said, giving Mary a look.  
Saubure sighed in relief.  
"That I can do." She said, getting up to walk to the bathroom. Her counterpart chuckled as she sat back down beside her.  
"I told you it wasn't too bad." 2p Saubure said.  
"Yeah yeah, just continue." She rolled her eyes, as Charles spun the bottle again. The future 2p Italy was the one unlucky enóugh to be selected as the next victim.

'It's so weird... He's Feli and yet he is not...' Mary glanced at the present 2p Italy who was narrowing his eyes at his future self as he picked one card.  
"Mary..." someone whispered in her ear and made her jump a little.  
"W-What?" she turned to his dad.

"You're staring at him. Openly." he said, frowning slightly.  
"I am?" Mary said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, you are. Stare at Antonio instead please." Alfred said, pulling up the waistband of his boxers slightly. Mary glanced at Antonio, who was currently conversing with Mexico.  
"No thanks. Anyway, weren't you the one who pulled down Artie's undies?" She pointed out, looking at Arthur, who was arguing with his 2p.

"Y-Yeah I did, but Mary he's Arthur and he's an 2p..." Alfred lectured her, "It's different"  
"How's that different?" she glared at him.  
"He can kill you in a blink of an eye, Mary" he looked at her seriously.

"Dad, just cause he could kill me doesn't mean he would." Mary rolled her eyes, before leaning over to whisper in her dad's ear.  
"Besides, he looks good shirtless." Alfred's eye twitched as he looked up at her. Mary quickly put up her hands trying to calm him down.  
"Joking, I was joking!" she said, watching as he turned a glare on the 2p. 2p Italy could feel someone staring at him and soon looked around to find the culprit. When he saw Alfred glaring at him, he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Is there a problem, idiot?" 2p Italy returned it instantly.  
"Yeah, put a shirt on dude!" Alfred demanded.

"But I was told to strip." 2p Italy pointed out calmly.  
"That's not the point!" Alfred said angrily.  
"I'm not telling you to cover up those ridiculous boxers." 2p Italy retorted.  
"Why you-" Mary clapped a hand over his mouth.  
"Dad..." she glared up at him, conveying a silent threat. Alfred turned his gaze instantly, watching as the other 2p Italy took out his pants, "Wah! Why do Italians love to strip?! You are corrupting my little Mary!" he rushed up and tried to make him put on his pants again.

"Wha-? Hey, don't touch me there!" The future 2p Italy flinched as he forcefully got him dressed again.  
"What did you tell him?" 2p Italy smirked at his other's troublesome situation and then gazed at Mary attentively.

Mary glared at her dad, before standing up at walking over, grabbing him by the ear.  
"You're coming with me!" she said, dragging him along as he winced in pain.


	9. Chapter 9

She didn't stop walk till they reached the basement, only then releasing his ear.  
"Mary, what was that for?" he said, rubbing his ear.  
"Dad, I'm not a little kid anymore. Stop worrying about me being 'corrupted' already! This is the reason most of us are single." she said angrily.

"I am only saving you from perverts, Mary!" Alfred defended himself.

"I can save myself." Mary retorted.

"No, you can't! I saw you all night staring at him with dazed eyes! You would let him do anything to you!" Alfred barked.

"Excuse me? Have you lost your mind? You were about to everything to Artie, but you talk about me? Feli doesn't even like me!" Mary shouted.

"T-That's..." He avoided his daughter eyes for a second, "I had to free myself from him, those taxes were ridiculouly high! I needed to feel actually free! I couldn't do anything without asking for permission to Artie and his boss!" He then turned his gaze to her, "And what the hell are you talking about? You two look like lovers!"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Did it ever occur to you that Feli is trying to get some entertainment before he goes back home? He's only messing with me for the hell of it I bet. Ask him if you don't believe me..."

"..." Alfred noticed her dismayed expression, "You do love him? Mary, Mary look at me" He turned her chin in his direction to look at her face, "Don't tell me that you've fallen for him in one night!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Mary said, blushing as she looked down. "Of course not, heheheh...What would ever give you that idea?"

"..." Alfred recognized that expression, "Mary..." Be bit his lip and the smiled a bit, "Do you want me to give him a chance? I am sure that he wouldn't resist you if he knew you better!"

"I want you to give him a chance...but not because of that!" Mary said quickly, sighing. "And can we drop the topic? Please Dad?"

He eyed her, "Okay... But no kissing or anything in front of me. I can be patient, but I am also your father!" He exclaimed, "Even the hero has his limitations, right?"

Mary chuckled. "Like that'd happen, but okay." she said, standing up. "Come one, let's go back with the others."

"Okay! My baby girl is growing up!" he cheered as he ruffled her hair.

"I'm almost grown up!" She exclaimed, grinning up at him.

Alfred chuckled and started going upstairs, "I wonder if things got out of control by now..." He actually had a few ideas of what could have happened.  
"Let's hope not." She answered, frowning.  
"Hey, Mary?" Her dad called her attention only a few steps before reaching the living room.  
"Hm? What?" She asked.  
"He looks at you randomly... That why I was so ticked off." He grinned at her hopeful expression, though it seemed that she did not realize how her face brightened.

"That's a surprise. Thanks for telling me." She said, following him quietly. After a moment, Alfred could hear chuckling behind him.  
"I bet Francis is completely naked! And Charles would be too I bet!" she said, grinning.  
"I'd hope wasn't the case." Alfred replied, smirking.  
"It could be funny!" Mary insisted.  
"Uh huh, wait til you're only on your undies, then talk." he said, as they walked into the room.

"Oh, those two returned!" Mexico saluted them as she used a bottle to hit Francis on his head.  
"Has America calmed down now?" Hungary asked beside an unconscious Prussia.  
It seemed that Antonio was the only one of the Bad Touch Trio who was up and active, though it seemed that he was being closely observed as Tabby and Lily hold two frying pans next to him, they looked ready to strike.  
"Um, yeah... What happened here?" Alfred sheepishly asked as he looked around for any more survivors of the girls rage. Oddly enough, the 2p Italy they were discussing about wasn't there.

"The Bad Trio decided to hurry up the game by stripping people!" Brazil said, turning his glare on Antonio.  
"The only reason this guy isn't KO'd is because he stopped when 2p Italy threatened to toss a knife into his vitals." Antonio shuddered at this.  
"Feli is acting so weird! He's never like this, unless the mafia invaded." he said, looking around nervously.  
"And where is Feli anyways?" Mary asked, not seeing said Italian around.  
"He said there has to be a mirror around here somewhere so I can escape these morons and left." Mexico said, rolling her eyes.

Mary sighed, "Is that so? I am going to find him!" She would dragged him back forcefully if she needed to, she knew she could... if she pulled his curl in the process, obviously.  
"Hey Mary!" Alfred called her out, "Remember what I said!"  
Mary rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I remember!" She said, walking out of the room.  
"What did you talked about, wanker?" She heard Arthur say.  
"Oh, nothing important!" Alfred's sounded muffled, but as soon as she heard him,, she rolled her eyes again, 'He sounds like he's grinning."

Mary started walking downstairs, frowning. All the mirrors in the bathrooms had been broken for a while, and she didn't have one in her room. She always lost her compact when she played soccer, so that wasn't an option...but there was that antique mirror she'd gotten a long time ago. She'd never used it, so it was probably in storage.  
"Of course, he thinks it's just fine to rummage through people's stuff." she muttered, walking until she found the open storage door. Against the wall, the mirror had been uncovered and propped up, but the Italian was no where in sight. Trudging up to it, she glared at it.  
"And he's gone." Angry at herself, she kicked the mirror as hard as possible. It broke, cutting her foot as it shattered. 'Though breaking it in socked feet was a bad idea.' She thought with a sigh.

"You are an idiot." 2p Italy voice stated from behind, "No one kicks a mirror into little pieces without risking cutting themselves." He walked down the stairs.  
Mary jumped and landed badly on her feet, "Ouch!" She shouted in pain."Y-You love doing that, don't you?!"  
"Just because you always react exageratedly." He responded approaching her. Her eyes widened in surprise as she observed him bend down and examine her feet.  
"What are you doing here?" She questioned.  
He didn't even lift his gaze, "I was going to the 2p world", he answered.  
"But you could have done that before I-" She was interrupted.  
"Of course I could, but I had to think about things for a bit... In the 2p world there is no time to think." He answered examining how much blood oozed through the sock, "Also... I had to drag the stupid pazzo all the way here."  
"You threw 2p America through the mirror?! Unconscious?! Isn't that dangerous?!" Mary started panicking.  
"His house is left untouched most of the time. He'll survive."

"I see..." She sat down, and shooed his hands away, taking off both of her shoes.  
"What are you doing now?" he asked, giving her a look. "There's glass on the ground."  
"I've never stepped in glass before." She said, rummaging though her pockets.  
"Do you always break mirrors like this idiot?" Mary shrugged, looking away.  
"Only when I'm angry. I'm usually looking into one, and then that's what happens." she said quietly, standing up.  
2p Italy pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering curses in Italian. "You could at least replace them, so some people could leave when they want."  
"Yeah, sorry about that..." she said, chuckling sheepishly.

2p Italy huffed, "Do you have bandages nearby by chance?" he surprised her by picking her up, princess style.

Mary blushed, before nodding. "Yeah, I have some in the bathroom." she said, looking up at him

"You can't walk like this, Donna." He stated as his boots crunched the glass below while striding, "You'll end up with shards all over your feet. Think reasonably before acting." He scolded her, walking up the stairs.

"But...never mind." She said, looking away. He shook his head as they reached the top of the stairs. "Where's the closest bathroom?" Looking around, she wordlessly pointed to a door across from them. He never looked down at her, he only continued walking towards the bathroom with his gaze always staring at the front. Other than that, it seemed like it was really easy to carry her that way. However, she couldn't say that she was comfortable in her position. Obviously, this would have been more embarrassing if there were more people around, staring at her, but it seemed like the silence was giving her a hard time kept shifting in his hold, glancing at him occasionally and then looking at the ground. It was getting to the nerves of the Italian, "Stop moving so much, Donna. I am going to drop you if you don't." He said, finally speaking

Mary frowned, before chuckling softly. "I don't think you would Feli." she said, waiting for his reaction. He didn't look down, but a small grin teased at his lips. "Do you doubt me Donna?" he asked, stopping in front of the bathroom. Mary shrugged, not wanting to get him too annoyed.  
"I just don't think you're that type of person." She said quietly, yawning.

He huffed and kicked the door open. He then dropped her on the toilet, almost carelessly. "Do you doubt me now, Donna?" He smirked as she rubbed her bottom in pain.

"You just did that to make yourself feel better." Mary remarked, standing up with a flinch. Looking around for the bandages, she immediately regretted putting the bandages on the top shelf.

"This is going to be good..." 2p Italy just leaned on the wall as Mary tried to reach the top shelf unsuccessfully.  
She turned her glare at him, "Aren't you going to help me?"  
"No, Donna, I am just doing this to feel better" He used her same words against her.

"Fine then, I don't need your help." She muttered, turning back to the shelf. She could see them, but they were far out of her current range. Another idea appeared, but even she knew it was dumb. Even so...  
"This'll be easy." Mary placed her uninjured foor on one of the shelves and hoisted herself up. The shelf shook slightly but didn't fall over. Smirking, she continued moved up before successfully grabbing the bandages.

"Now, turn around and look at me from there." She heard him say a few meters down. She did so and was greeted by him smirking up at her, as if he knew her phobia of heights. "Your idea didn't exactly go well as planned, right? I can notice you shaking from here."

"S-shut up!" She said, facing the shelf. She had been so intent on wiping the smirk off his face, she'd completely forgotten about her fear of heights. And of all the times for her foot to start bleeding again..."I'll get down just fine!"

"Just say that you need my help and I'll go and help you, Donna." He said, pushing himself off the wall and approaching her.

She was shaking too hard to turn around and face him, but she heard him come a bit closer. "I-I need your help...please." she mumbled

"Okay... Now, I will instruct you how to get down, but first, drop the bandages so that you have your hand free. It will help you a lot in your descent." He watched from his position as she opened her hand shakily and let go of the bandages.

"I-I'm not sure about this." She said, looking down. The blood was quickly making the already unstable area sticky. She slowly lowered one foot down, feeling for the shelf below. The shelf shook a bit, but then stilled as he pushed the shelf against the wall. "One step at a time, Donna. Look where you are going and you will be fine." He attempted to calm her.

She frowned, opening her eyes to look down but immediately looking up again. "If I look down I'm gonna pass out!" She said, eyes squeezed shut as she placed one foot on the shelf.  
"..." 2p Italy shook his head in dismay, " One step at a time then... You don't have to look down, just hear my voice and do what I tell you to do, okay"

"Okay..." Mary replied, trying to get her bearings. After another moment, she stepped down again carefully. "Feli, where's the floor?" she asked.

"You are about four shelves above." he replied, holding the furniture still, "Use now your other foot to step down, now. The distance is not as high as you believe."

"Remind me not to do this again." She said, stepping down. As she placed her injured foot, she slipped slightly, before yelping and gripping the sides of the shelf and starting to shake.

"You will not do this again, believe me." 2p Italy said, before grabbing her by her thighs and placing her down, "You were completely paralized up there."

She nodded quickly, not opening her eyes till she was sitting on the ground. "Thank you." she said shakily. "Even though I keep causing trouble for you, you still help me out."

He looked at her, blinking, "Actually, it's getting unusually normal for me to help you out, it's uncomprehensible, really."

She nodded, not entirely sure what to say. "Oh yeah, I forgot to give you something earlier. Come over here for a minute." Whatever that had possessed him before to be slightly amiable, disappeared that instant, "If it is a Christmas present you can forget about that."

She smirked, shrugging. "It's not exactly that...just come over here would ya?"

2p Italy curiously approached her, "What is it then?" He stared directly at her eyes.

She stared back for a second, before giving him a peck on the cheek.

His eyes went wide and then returned to his original size, "That's it?" He asked smirking.

"No, I also picked up your knives." She murmured, pulling them out her pocket. "This is it."

"... Thank you..." he mumbled and took the knives from her hand and put them back in his pockets, "In compensation I will..." He thought for a moment.

Mary gave him a curious look. "Compensation? What are you doing now?" she asked, starting to wrap her foot.

"Donna... stop calling me 'Feli' from now on." He muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"Huh? Why?" She asked, standing up.

"You win, I will call you 'Mary', but now stop being so nice to me. No one asked you for that." Feliciano glanced at the wall.

Mary stared at him in shock before breaking into a smile. "I'll call you Feliciano, but I won't stop being nice. Sorry." She said, poking him in the ribs.

2p Italy actually smiled at her reply, "Don't tell me that you like being with me, 'Mary'." He said mocking her slightly.

Mary flushed scarlet, turning away. "Maybe I do Feliciano." She mumbled softly.

"Hmm... What would you do if I decided to rape you now?" His purple eyes met hers. "Would you still like me?"

She furrowed her brow, narrowing her eyes slightly. "I don't think you would do that, but no. I'd never trust you again." she said, locking her green eyes with his.

He smirked at her, laughing at some inside joke, "Okay..." He cornered against the wall, his face only centimetres away from hers, "In this position, what would you do?"

She shrugged, giving him a confused look. "Probably wonder why you're so close I guess." She said, restraining the urge to tug his curl.

'This idiot...' 2p Italy's face remained stotic, seeming uncaring, as he rapidly pulled out a knife and wielded it against her throut, not cutting her, but making her feel threatened by the cold steel on her neck.

Mary froze as the knife touched her neck, not wanted to move too much. "What are you doing?" she growled, frowning as she realized that he'd pinned her hands.

"What will you do?" He asked her seriously, "You can't possibly like an 2p, idiot. Realize that.'"

"Maybe kick you in the crotch..." she muttered darkly, before registering the other thing he said. "That's what this is about, really?" Mary sighed, giving him an annoyed look. "You're trying to scare me into not liking you?"

He released her, "You saw right through me, 'Mary'." He held his smirk, "The other women that told me that only tried to run desperately. 'Love' is only a word."

"No it's not. Love is a feeling." She said, still watching him carefully. "Its the feeling of wanting to cherish something something or someone, to protect it, to nurture it."

"You say that, but you were perfectly ready to kick me off and run for it." He rubbed one of his eyes, tired.

"Well, you did have a knife to my neck. And I didn't. If I didn't stop to think about it..." She murmured, holding back a yawn.

"Hmm... Then what would you have done after kicking me in the crotch?" 2p Italy stared at her in the dark.

"Take your knives away, then interrogate you." Mary replied, smirking.

"Damn curl." He growled, understanding.

"Yup. And I don't have to worry about retaliation. I have no curl." She chuckled.

"No, you have sensitive skin. There's a lot over you for me to be able to get back at you." He smirked, "Anyway, I can't imagine how you can possibly like me, Mary."

"I'm not about to let you try though." She bit her lip, backing up slightly. "Why? You seem pretty nice to me, and...never mind."

"I heard this some time ago... So I think I know where this is going..." 2p Italy commented lightly, "'I love you' is along those lines, am I wrong?"

"Huh? I can't say that now, it's too embarrassing! Do you want me to say that or something?" Mary asked, flushing a deep red. "It's just that...you're the first guy that actually...treats me like a girl I guess."

"Personally speaking, I feel light when you particularly say or do something incomprehensible to me. The idea of you liking me doesn't displease me, it just confuses me." He gazed upwards, "And of course you are a woman, idiot"

"Why does it confuse you? You've never been liked before?" She asked, frowning at him. "I know I'm a woman, but no one else does apparently! I'm always treated like a guy...so it's weird when you are being nice and helping me! It doesn't happen very often to me."

"I have already mentioned that before you came others, didn't I? But if you are talking about me having feelings for someone, then I'd say no." He looked at her frowning face, "I think I know what you are referring to, but stop complaining, Do-Mary. You are a woman and everyone knows it, stupida. Why do you think that the albino was looking forward to see you naked?"

"Then I don't get why you're confused. And yes you said that, but you also mentioned they ran off." She said, puffing out her cheeks. "Because Gilbert is a pervert, as is Francis. They seemed to want you to strip as well..." She yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"It doesn't matter, anyway. why bother to try to understand? And don't tell me you are jealous, Mary." The smirk returned with all the mockery implied. His smirk widened when a small laugh escaped his lips, "I don't doubt that, and a question: when are you going to crash?" Her eyes looked like they were about to close.

"Hmm, I don't know. Even if I was jealous, it wouldn't mean anything to you." She mumbled, walking out the bathroom slowly. "Probably soon. I have to get up early to help shovel, but I don't feel like it." She was already half asleep, feeling her way along the walls as she walked.

"Hey, woman!" He called her, approaching her, " Even if I don't know what I am feeling, you still passed the test", he stopped her in the hallway, " You said you liked me, right?" She nodded, still sleepy, "You will like it then."  
"What are you doing?" She asked, startled, as he lifted her chin. He didn't say anything, instead leaned in and kissed her on her lips.

She blinked in surprise, not completely registering what was happening. When he pulled away, she was still wearing a confused expression.  
"Feli...ciano? What test are you talking about?" she asked, looking at him through dazed eyes.  
"I thought you didn't like me..." She leaned against him, her eyes already closed.

"Idiot..." He murmured as he swooped her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom, his gaze returning to the woman's face when he felt how her hands gripped the fabric of his jacket.  
"Feli..." She mumbled in her sleep, the grasp tightening.  
He sighed, his chest somehow feeling the pounding of his heart. He experimented once again the effects this 'Mary' had over him: the sudden hotness, the rapid thumping, his face felt a little hotter and flushed, his hands were slightly slippery and wet. It had no explanation.  
His eyes closed and the opened again as he stared at the bedroom door. Somehow, he managed to open it without needing drop the sleeping girl on the floor and entered her room. Although the lights were still out he still managed to see quite well in the dark, the moonlight coming from the window was an excellent help, the bed itself was being illuminated.  
Mary was being quite clingy at the moment, not letting him go easily at all.  
"Feliciano..." She sighed, snuggling against him, facing him with a calm expression.  
His already dilatated pupils grew even more in that moment, giving him the opportunity to study her in detail in such a close distance.  
The woman was underestimating herself, she was obviously quite a sight the male's eyes, although it seemed like she didn't know it herself.

He slowly approached her bed, sitting down on the side as he laid her on the bed. After staring at her for a few more moments, he started disentangling her from around him.  
"Honestly..." He murmured, shaking his head. Pushing her hair out of her face, he planted a gentle kiss on her cheek before standing up and walking towards the door. Since he was stuck here, he might as well find somewhere to sleep.  
"Feli...don't go..." The Italian paused as he heard a sleepy voice come from behind him. He turned, surprised to see her halfway off the bed. 'What is she doing now?' he wondered, moving to help her back onto the bed. He wasn't surprised when her arms wrapped around his waist again.  
"Stop leaving me behind..." He chuckled as he realized she was talking in her sleep.

'She isn't waking up any time soon', he concluded as she tightened her hold on him, hugging him like a plushie. It was surprising that she didn't knew what she was doing. If she did, she would die right there, he bet. Anyway, she seemed to be using her true strength now, the one that runs in all the Jones family and it was getting quite difficult to get away without waking her up.  
It was weird... since when did he care about waking up someone? Also, her touch wasn't bothering him that much, not the way it usually did when someone placed a hand on him. Was he softening? When did he start acting so tame?  
2p Italy shook his head in frustration, suddenly becoming more and more conscious of the closeness of the redhead. It was eating him inside out, he had to get away.

Looking around for a replacement, he grabbed a pillow from beside the bed. Now came the hard part: getting himself free. Her fingers were laced together, which would make it difficult to break her grip there. Perhaps he could tickle her? He reached over to tickle her sides, making her flinch as she tightened her grip involuntarily.  
'Now it's even worse!' flew through his head as she mumbled some incoherent words. She was currently beside him, but any moment now she could have her head on his lap. And she was still only in her tank top.

If the American walked through the door now... He and his counterpart would most likely disappear in a brutal way, he was sure of that.  
His eyes searched through the room, looking for something that might help him and be in a close range. There was nothing. He had to think something fast.  
"Don't leave me..." Mary mumbled once again, giving him an idea.  
He shifted his position a little and then he got close to her ear, whispering, "Don't worry, I am not going anywhere."  
"Good..." She mumbled, nuzzling up to him as her grip loosened slightly."Mary... I won't go anywhere... Stop holding me so hard..." 2p Italy whispered, insisting.

"Sorry..." Mary mumbled, pulling both arms off of him.

2p Italy hesitated. If he did anything too abrupt, she might grab him again and this time, with no escape.  
Feliciano sighed, this was getting troublesome, "I am going to move a little." He informed slowly, as if talking to a child, while already starting to back away.

"Uh huh..." Mary muttered, resting her head on her hands. He slowly escaped the bed, flinching slightly when she began talking again.

"You're a liar." She murmured, opening one eye to stare at him.

Feliciano sighed, "I can't believe that you want me to be in a bed with you."

Mary yawned, sitting up again. "You're comfy though, and warm."

2p Italy raised an eyebrow, "You are more messed up than I am, Mary."

"I was half asleep, I can't help what I say...what did I say?" Mary mumbled, laying down again.

"You are a sly actress, you know that?" He commented, sitting on the ground, crossed-legged, "Why did you think that I had a knife on your throut?" He scratched his temples, looking downwards and back up at her.

"Cause you were trying to test me, that's why." She replied, yawning as she glanced at her clock. "Besides, you're just as sly of an actor as I am. Why did you kiss me?" Mary stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"It's what you get if you pass the test: a chance. How does it feel to have one?" He asked her, meeting her eyes, "I am going to take that 'sly actor' comment as a compliment, Mary. I need that most of the time." 2p Italy sighed, following her gaze, "If you want to sleep then do it, idiot."

"I don't know what it feels like. It feels like you're having a good time." Mary muttered, rolling over to face the wall. "I am going to sleep. See you later."

"You are upset." Feliciano stated, staring at her back. Mary didn't answer him, but she shut her eyes tightly. He got up and sat on the corner of her bed, "A 'chance' is like saying that I will consider you like a woman, one that I could value as something more. I am not having a good time here, it's not easy at all."

She gave him a side glance, sighing. "I don't want you to do it if it makes you uncomfortable Feliciano." She mumbled, staring at him with a worried expression.

"You are misunderstanding here, idiot." He eyed her worried expression, "If I am giving you a chance it might be because I may like having you around. Did the thought never occur to you?" He smirked at her face.

"Not really...no. I always seem to cause you trouble." She replied, pulling a wry face at his smirk. "And I'm not an idiot! It's hard to think when you're running on fumes. How are you not tired?"

"What do you mean? In my world there isn't really time to rest... It's abnormal to be just sitting here and doing nothing but converse... Hmm..." He glanced at the door.

"What a weird world you live in...It's 2 in the morning and you don't even consider sleep...strange." She said, closing her eyes.

"Hmm..." He couldn't say he agreed with her, "Does your family enjoy eavesdropping conversations?"

"Yes, a lot." She said, opening her eyes and sitting up. "It'd be very bad for them if they were eavesdropping though." The last line she said loud enough for anyone in the hallway to hear.

"They found us out!" Tabby murmured nerviously to Mason.  
"Shh! Don't talk, dudes!" Alfred quieted them down.  
"They are really loud" They heard 2p Italy say.

"Yeah, they are." Mary growled, glaring in the direction of the door.  
"Nice family you have here." 2p Italy said, rolling his eyes.  
"There won't be much of them left in a moment!" She said, grabbing her pillow and walking to the doorway.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hmm..." He watched as she opened the door abruptly, causing a lot of people to fall inside the room. The few that weren't near the door were left visible, staring at the fallen ones with wide eyes and then turning their gaze upwards at the furious Mary.

Surprisingly, Alfred was standing there and not desperately trying to eavesdrop like everyone else.  
"Don't look at me!" Alfred defended himself, hands up, "They interrogated me and then they insisted in going up here to check up on you two!"  
"Hey hermano! You weren't exactly against the idea, either!" Mexico retorted.  
"Yeah! Dad, you were curious too!" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you guys ever heard of privacy?" Mary asked, glaring down at them.  
"Nope, never heard of it." Rain said, smirking at her sister.  
"There's never privacy when the family is around." Brazil smirked, shaking his head. The girl whacked him over the head with the pillow, balling a fist. "You guys..."  
"So, what were you hiding sis?" Charles asked.

Mary blushed, "I am not hiding anything!", hitting him with the pillow.  
"Hey! Don't hit me!" Charles brought his hands up, as if surrendering. Mary huffed and then backed away as she caught the expressions from the others.  
"So you were hiding something! You naughty girl!" Mexico whistled.  
"Our Mary is growing!" Rain and Alex embrassed each other, "Aww~!"  
"Now we should get boyfriends for ourselves..." Lili murmured.

Alfred looked down at them with concerned expressions. "Um, what? Who said anything about boyfriends?"  
"What? Why?" Ally said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Rain has one. And now Mary has one." Anna said with a smirk.  
Mary blushed even more. "Now hold up a minute! They aren't dating...I think." Alfred said, casting nervous glances at 2p Italy.  
The other people looked at him as well. "Are you?" came several voices.

2p Italy blinked, wondering how the situation turned suddenly so unexpectedly hostile against him. Mary looked at him with a hopeful glance. He glimpsed her face and then surounded her with an arm, "We'll see." He smirked at the hero's reaction. His mouth was hanging open and it suited him, really.  
"Eh?! What do you mean by that?!" The girls blurted.

"It means what I said." He said, watching as Alfred tried to readjust his jaw. Charles laughed as his dad started stuttering in shock.  
"You...I mean...How did this happen?" he said, turning an annoyed look at Mary, who was staring at the Italian.  
"Nice job keeping her single bro." Mexico said, grinning. "Nice catch by the way Maria."  
Mary blushed, looking at Alfred who looked like he was going to blow.

"Um, America?" Arthur just noticed how red he was.  
"Uh-oh! Little Alfie is going to explode~!" His counterpart chimed.  
"M-Mary! Y-You... You said that you were going to take it slow!" Alfred finally spoke, his eyes looking a little unfocused.  
"I did! It just..." She glanced up at Feliciano, who was staring attentively at the speechless father.

"I guess she just couldn't help herself." Feliciano said with a smirk  
"Why you-I no longer agree to this!" Alfred said angrily, walking over to the two. Mary bit her lip, looking at the ground.  
"Dad, calm down please!" She said quietly. "You said you'd try to accept him..."  
"But you said not for that." Alfred pointed out.

2p Italy stepped in front of her, "Hey, you. What do I need to do for you to accept me?" He did not like this in the slightest.

Alfred frowned at him. "Be a bit nicer for one thing. I can't trust that she won't get hurt around you." he said.

"You want me to be nicer? That's it?" He asked, eyebrows raised, "I won't hurt her deliberately, so that's a problem aside."

"Well, it's not like I can't ask you not to be a 2p." Alfred said, sighing. "More importantly, how do you feel about her?"

"No, 'unfortunately' you can't. 'Glad' you know that, 'Alfred'" Feliciano said masked quite well the irritation while saying those words, "Anyway, I am not sure yourself, but 'please' get used to the idea, 'okay'?" He was using his fake smile. Mary frowned as she looked up at him, noticing that he was faking it.

"I'll apparently have to. We're going to talk about this later." Alfred muttered, looking at Mary.  
"Yes we will." She replied, turning the frown on him. "But for now we should sleep."

"I am not tired, so if you 'need' me I will be in the living room." 2p Italy smiled fakely once again and going down the hall. As he walked away, he waved with one hand, "Have a good night."  
Alfred frowned, "He was acting, right?"

"Yeah, because he was insulted by what you said." Mary gave him a glare.  
"What was I supposed to say?" He asked, turning to her. "I'm giving him a chance cause that's what heroes do. But I don't want to see you hurt. Even though you apparently already are." He looked down at her foot. She sighed, rubbing her eyes.  
"I'm going to the kitchen. All the guest rooms are open, so Get. Some. Sleep." She growled.

"Alright, alright! Guys follow me." He surrendered, taking the curious eyes away from Mary.  
Mary sighed and massaged her temples, "Back to looking for him, I guess..." She walked down the hallway and down the stairs, looking around for any sign of him.

"Feliciano, where are you now?" she asked aloud, walking into the living room.

"Oh, you came after all." She found him tying up the two remaining perverts agaist the tree.

"Of course I did. You looked like you wanted to punch someone." She said, walking over to him.

"No, I didn't, I made sure of that." He finished with a final tug on the rope and turned to her. " Weren't you going to sleep?" He noticed her bags right away.

"Yeah, but I thought you were going to run away again." She said with a frown, holding down a yawn. "Besides, I don't mind staying up. I could always start shoveling now."

"Don't give me that, you are obviously tired. I am going to stay here and ponder about things. However, if you want you can sleep here." He pointed at the couch.

"I can stay up, really." She objected, walking over to the couch anyway. "What are you thinking about?"

"Basically, about how to improve my acting skills. I have to know how to imitate the tone of the voices of everyone. It always comes handy." He stoticly stated.

"Interesting, I guess. You're acting was pretty bad back there, though it could be because you were irritated." She said, laying down on the couch and watching him.

"That's because dad is a pain in the neck, to me at least." He said, imitating her voice and way of speaking perfectly in the first try.

Mary's eyes widened, before she started laughing. "That was good! Okay, imitate Gilbert now!"

He smirked, "Do you want me to act like him as well?"

"Yeah!" She said excitedly.

"Okay..." He coughed, "Wahaha! No one as awesome as me is ever going to be tied pathetically as that unawesome person is! Kesesese!" He jabbed his finger in the original's direction, " He is an unawesome impostor I tell you!" He poked Prussia's forehead with a huge grin on his face.

Mary shook her head. "That was good, but it needs to be more awesome!" she said, grinning. "Wait, why did you tie him to the tree?"

"I can't understand how he manages to shout like that all the time..." He touched his sore throut, "Anyway, I can't be checking on them all the time and I want to have a peaceful evening for once and for that... those two have to be still." He shook his head, "It might be best if I also cover their mouths with a tape."

"There's duct tape in the kitchen." She said, closing her eyes as she yawned. "Ok, I can't keep my eyes open any longer. Wake me up at 7 Feliciano, I'm counting on you!"

"Buona notte" 2p Italy said going to the kitchen.  
Mary looked at his retreating figure and pouted, 'At least be here when you say that...' She turned around and tried to get comfortable in the little sofa only to find that she fit perfectly if she belittled herself in a certain way. 'This is going to be uncomfortable...'  
Steps resounded throughout the living room, announcing that certain 2p was coming back. 'With a duct tape' She added mentally as she heard how he gagged the two tied nations. Somehow, she knew that when they came to they wouldn't be happy.  
"E smettila di causare problemi, bastardi. Sebbene sarebbe più pratico per tagliare le loro lingue..." 2p Italy commented in a whisper.

Mary frowned at the unfamiliar words, only recognizing bastard and problem.  
"Do I want to know what you just said?" she muttered, suddenly feeling pity for the two at the tree.  
"Feliciano, no killing or injuring them while I sleep please." 2p Italy frowned as he heard this, picking up the duct tape.  
"It would solve a lot of problems." She sighed, rolling over so she wasn't facing him.  
"No killing or injuring. It'll cause a lot of problems for me later, so don't." She said, closing her eyes again.  
2p Italy walked past the sofa, putting the tape back in the kitchen before returning to the living room.

Mary frowned at the loud noise that his boots were producing, "Can't you be more silent?"  
The steps stopped and then two dull sounds were emitted. Apparently he was no longer wearing them, "Anything else, principessa?"

"Could you pass me the blanket over there? And tell me what that last word meant." She said, not turning around.

"It meant 'princess'" He threw her something that did not feel like a blanket at all. It smelled funny and it was warm. What was it?

"Princess? I'm not a princess." She said, feeling it over. It was definitely strange, but she could hardly tell what it was in the dark. "Feliciano, did you just toss your jacket at me?"

"Sure are acting like it. However, even I have to admit that that position is not lady-like in the slightest" Mary flinched and sat up, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment, "Si, I did. There is no blanket nearby."

"I can't help it if the couch is small!" She said, trying ineffectively to hide her blush. "And what about you? I don't want to wear your jacket, you'll get cold."

"Oh, I'll manage" He replied, sitting next to her, "You could always go upstairs, to your room."

"I'm fine...I'm too tired to get up anyways." She murmured, leaning against his arm. "...Thanks Feliciano..." she mumbled.

"Hmm..." His curl kept stirring in the dark, but he did not push her away, "Good night." He leaned against the couch so that she would get more comfortable, his eyes closing a little.

"Mhm...good night..." she mumbled, her eyes closing. After a minute, she fell asleep, snoring lightly.

He glanced at her. "So she snores when she sleeps... and she definitely does not talk... I'll make note of that... Anyway...' "You can show yourself now, 'Alfred'" He said.

Alfred grimaced, before emerging from the shadows. "How did you know I was there?" he asked, stopping in front of the couch.

"You mumble to yourself when upset and I knew that you weren't going to just leave it like that. I had a hunch, you could say... That doesn't matter, why are you here? You can't talk loudly, you know." He stared at his face.

"I was just curious I guess. You seem a bit...different than the others, and it's confusing. One moment you're tossing knives around, and the next...you're like this." Alfred muttered quietly.

"I have anger problems if you must know, like any normal 2p." He chuckled, "But I am more of a thinking person here. Unlike my counterpart, I had learn to keep a cool head in certain occasions."

"Are you talking about Feli? Well...I guess he can be a bit overzealous." Alfred admitted, thinking of the flag-waving Italian. "Though I heard you weren't exactly a fan of being touched."

"That's an understatement right there. A huge one, in fact." He scoffed, "... Have you been tortured before, America?"

"Tortured? A bit...why do you ask?" Alfred said, raising an eyebrow.

"What did they do to you?" 2p Italy grimly asked.

"Eh...waterboarding, some psychological torture, a bit of cutting and slicing." Alfred replied. "Along with some other stuff."

2p Italy nodded, "And by who?"

Alfred shrugged. "Some of the Middle Eastern countries, Ludwig...but that was during wars."

"I've been tortured by my own family, psychologically and... physically. One in particular surpassed the barrier of cutting and slashing to do something else... Do you get what I said?" 2p Italy narrowed his eyes at the ground, hate oozing from them. "I lived for the bastard for years... I am surprised I didn't turn much worse... Although I did turn mad for sometime." he chuckled dryly at himself.

Alfred's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I didn't know your family hated you that much..." he said, frowning. "But that makes me even more confused. If you hate to be touched-which is understandable- why are you letting her touch you?"

2p Italy blinked, as if returning to the present, "... It doesn't matter." He shook his head, "I don't know. It just doesn't seem to bother me as much. It's puzzling." Feliciano couldn't yet explain it to himself.

Alfred raised an eyebrow, sighing. "If you can't figure it out, I'm not telling you." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "But anyway, I'm just glad you don't seem to be too bad of a guy. I'll approve of it, but don't tell her."

"..." 2p Italy just stared at him, eyebrows raised.

"So, how long will you be staying here? Will you be around when we all wake up?" he asked.

"I don't know, but she won't let me go that easily..." Feliciano pointed at his daughter, squishing him with her arms, "She really needs to control your brute strength, have you ever thought about teaching your daughters about that, idiot?" He smirked.

"I've tried, really! Especially during that time...I leave the country." Alfred, shrugging. "You could always tickle her till she lets go. She's too deep in sleep to wake up even if you do that." He poked his daughter in the ribs, but she didn't even flinch.

"..." 2p Italy raised his eyebrows as her father continued to try to tickle her, "Really?" He gave him an incredulous look, "You can't make her let go?"

"It usually works! I don't know what's wrong." Alfred said, continuing to tickle her. In contrast, in was only making her hold on tighter. "Come on Mary, let go already."

"..." 2p Italy sighed, "Stop it, you are making it worse."

Alfred pulled away, shaking his head. "Seriously, what ever happened to being subtle Mary? Sheesh."

"I guess this means that I am stuck." 2p Italy felt her grip tighten, "Really stuck."

Alfred chuckled sheepishly. "Whoops! Ah well, there're only a few hours left. She'll let go eventually...I think."

He glared at him, "Non fare quella faccia felice di questo."

Alfred frowned. "No comprende."

"¡No estés tan feliz por eso! ... You do understand Spanish, idiot?" Alfred looked a little lost.

"Don't...be too happy about it?" Alfred said, scratching his head.

"... Do you even know any other languages other than English?" 2p Italy was not pleased.

"I used to know a lot, but my ability to speak them dwindled as my people got lazy." He said, chuckling.

2p Italy slapped his head, not believing this, "That's just pathetic."

"Yo, parlez vous Francais?" Alfred asked, giving him an incredulous look.

"You mean: 'Vous parlez Français?'... Oui, je peux, imbécile." Feliciano responded through clenched teeth.

"Aww, come on! Um, Assalamu alaikum? Shalom? Anee americai? Ciao signorita?" Alfred said, nervously.

2p Italy looked up at him with narrowed eyes, "I obviously speak Italian, idiot. I also know a little of Hebrew, Arabic, and... What's supposed to be that? Stop saying 'hello' in other languages and last time I checked I was a guy, not a 'signora', stupido. You need to improve this. Urgently."

"I wasn't talking to you, just spitting out a few phrases!" Alfred said quickly, noticing the angry look. "I told you my people got lazy, it's not my fault!"

"You 1ps are really obnoxious." Feliciano was struggling not to get out his knife out.

"What? How mean!" Alfred said loudly, causing Mary to jump. She opened her eyes partway, and looked around. "Is it time to wake up?" she asked, yawning.

"No, this idiot over here just wanted to shout." 2p Italy glared at Alfred.

"Oh okay then." She mumbled, leaning back against him. "Good night then."

Alfred released the air he was holding, "Man, I didn't expect that..."  
"Maybe you should listen to yourself and try to whisper? You can't be boasting all day and night, idiot." Feliciano punched his arm.

"But the hero is supposed to be loud! You can't hear him otherwise!" He said in a loud whisper. "Besides, how was I supposed to know she'd wake up? She hugging you like a teddy bear anyway."

"Heh, try being a little more subtle! You can't be shouting all day!" 2p Italy was also whispering louder, "And how could I know that?!"

"I don't know, intuition maybe? Anyway, I can't help my lack of languages. I'm working on it!" Alfred said, his voice raising slightly. "I should be applauded, I taught my kids the most important phrases in other languages."

2p Italy huffed, "She just wakes up spontaneously, idiot! And may I know which phases did you teach them? Knowing you, you must have messed up with them... like earlier." He shaply remarked, drawing near to him.

"They can say hello, goodbye, and I love you in multiple languages of course!" Alfred said with a grin. "Te amo, right?"

"..." Cue to facepalm, "I am going to sleep. Don't bother me anymore or I'll cut you into pieces, got it?" He said turning around, as far as he could while having Mary hugging him, and close his eyes.

"Sure thing! Have a nice sleep Feli~" Alfred said, walking off with a laugh.

"I am the greatest idiot that ever existed!" He imitated Alfred's voice and throw that to the leaving person, "And I just wished you goodnight! Cool, man!" He mocked as Alfred freezed on his steps.

"Hey, what are you doing? I don't sound like that!" Alfred yelled, making Mary jump again. "My voice sounds much cooler! So there."

"What's going on?! Why are you two shouting now?!" Mary shrieked from her spot, completely upset for the lack of sleep.  
"I am just telling the truth." 2p Italy rolled his eyes.  
"... That doesn't tell me anything!" She attempted to whack him on the head, only for him to dodge it instinctively.

"He was being a copycat, and making me sound ridiculous!" Alfred said, glaring at him. Mary froze, looking between the two of them before facepalming.  
"I have had enough of this. I'm obviously not going to get any sleep, so I'm going outside." She muttered, standing up and giving 2p Italy his jacket back. Muttering to herself, she walked over to slip on her boots.

"Um, I don't think that's a good think to do now, Mary... There is a snow stom out there..." Alfred stopped her bry grabbing her by one of her arms.  
"Do tell... With those clothes you'll probably freeze to death, idiot." 2p Italy commented from the couch, looking at Prussia and Gilbert, tied against the tree and still almost stark-naked, "It would be wiser to take the clothes they aren't using now." He pointed out.

Mary looked over him with glazed eyes, frowning.  
"I'm not an idiot, I have a coat in the closet." she said, rubbing her eyes as she opened it. Pulling out a dark green coat, she slipped in on, along with matching gloves and a hat.  
"Besides, I had to run out anyway." Mary grabbed a shovel, glancing outside.  
"Eh, it's not too bad. Better than listening to you guys shout." She walked over to the door sluggishly.

"Hey, you are still sleepy!" Alfred protested, "Drink something and then wash your face before going out!"  
"I will be fine, dad. Geesh, I am not going to be out there for too long." She dismissed his complains with a wave of her hand, hand on the knob of the door.  
"I have reached the conclusion that you are suicidal, Mary." 2p Italy commented standing.

"I am not suicidal! It's barely even snowing out there!" She said, turning to give them indignant looks. 2p Italy and Alfred gave each other a look.  
"Only a suicidal person would even consider doing that." 2p Italy said, shaking his head.  
"Mary, I really think you should go back to sleep." Alfred said, trying to calm her down. "You're going to get lost out there, or worse." The girl narrowed her eyes, before jerking the door open.

The snow didn't hesitate to enter the living room, some of it colliding with Mary's face. The wind was strong and fierce, making her shiver once she noticed the difference in temperature. She backed away and tried to close the door, but the damned door just kept slipping from her grasp, not giving her the chance to shut it.  
"Ugh!" She managed to say before falling on her butt, snow covering her from head to toe.

Alfred smacked his forehead, before walking over and shutting the door. He looked down at Mary, who was wiping the snow out of her face.  
"Do you still think it's a good idea idiot?" 2p Italy asked, raising an eyebrow. Alfred frowned at him.  
"Stop with the 'idiot' thing okay? Whatever happened to not hurting her? Besides, she tends to act like this when she's really tired." He said, watching as Mary pulled off her hat and wiped her eyes with it. "And she gets teary too...great."

"I didn't know, okay?!" Mary sobbed on the floor. She kept wiping the snow and the tears at the same time. 2p Italy didn't had her face to face to him, but it was quite heart-breaking to hear cry like that.  
"Shhh... Mary, it's alright... Snow never hurt no one, right? Shhh..." Alfred was kneeling in front of her, helping her to get the snow off of her.  
'Actually... That's wrong...' 2p Italy sweatdropped at the comment and got closer, getting tenser with each step, although he didn't know why.

"It's only snow Mary. Calm down, it's okay." Alfred said soothingly, rubbing her back as she continued crying. "Come on, take of your jacket...that's much better isn't?" Mary shook her head, still crying.

"Hmm... Mary?" 2p Italy asked somehow sounding lost about what to do, "I... You are not hurt anywhere, are you?" He avoided finishing the first sentence and replaced it by another that seemed a lot more practical.

She shook her head, hiding her face. "No...I'm fine Feliciano...I just feel a bit weird...maybe I'm sick." Alfred gave her a concerned look, lifting her chin so she looked up at him. "You didn't eat any cupcakes right?" She shook her head again. "I haven't eaten today, so that's not it."

"..." 2p Italy thought for a second, "Did you feel dizzy when we were in the hallway?" He asked at last. She had fainted after all.

"A little bit, yes." She admitted. "But I figured it was because I was tired. I don't remember much of it."

"Did you drink anything today?" 2p Italy just found the answer, "When was it the last time you drank something?"

"A cup of water early in the morning." She said after a moment.

"She is dehydrated." 2p Italy stated, "You didn't cry much just now, did you? You probably have a sticky mouth and a headache. the dry skin can be also because of that. We need her to rest and prop her feet up." He looked at Alfred.

Alfred nodded, lifting her up and moving her carefully to the couch. Laying her down, he propped her feet up on the arm of the couch. "Feliciano, watch her for a moment." Alfred said, getting up and going to the kitchen.

"Why didn't you say this any sooner? The symptoms are found out pretty easily..." 2p Italy sat beside her, "You didn't go to the bathroom today, did you? Or had the time to rest well?"

"No, I didn't use the bathroom or rest. I was trying to make sure everything was ready for people to come over." She said, covering her eyes. "I didn't think it was that important..."

"Then sorry, but you must take out your clothes so that You don't sweat more than necessary." He began undressing her, taking the coat and gloves before Alfred came back with a glass of water.

"Here, drink this. I'm going to get you some food in a moment." Alfred said, passing her the glass of water. She took it gratefully, drinking it. "Do I have to take off my sweatpants too? I have shorts underneath." She asked, rubbing her head.

"Take them off then" 2p Italy helped her out as it seemed that her movements had turned slow and clumsy,"What are you cooking right now? If it is a damn hamburger, I am going to hit you."

Alfred stuck out his tongue, stirring a pot. "The hamburger is for me! The soup is for her." He said, pouring the contents of the pot into a bowl and walking out. He froze when he saw 2p Italy helping Mary take her pants off. "Feliciano..." he growled slightly.

"I don't have time for the overprotective dad nonsense, okay? Just give me the soup and I'll feed her, si?" He said pulling her pants completely off of her.

Alfred sighed, before handing him the bowl. "Give me her clothes." he said. 2p Italy passed him the pants and coat on the ground, and Alfred walked off to put it away. "Tank top and shorts...in the middle of winter..." he muttered to himself.

"A rare sight indeed..." Feliciano murmurred to himself in response of Alfred's muttering.  
Mary shivered slightly, crossing her arms and rubbing them with her hands, "Don't tell me you are cold ..." 2p Italy whispered in dismay.

"Only a bit..." She said quietly, continuing to rub her arms. The fire had gone out already, but at least the electricity had returned.  
"I am going to have to carry you to your bed, you can't rest here... With those two awake." He glared in the direction of France and Prussia, who flinched immediately after seeing his glare.

"Okay then..." She said, glancing at the two under the tree. The two were making strange faces, a mix of nervousness and...pervertedness maybe?

"B-Bon jour, mes amis..." France stuttered at 2p Italy's glare.  
"How are you doing?" Gilbert was also a bit intimidated right now.  
"Since when were you two awake, pervertiti?" 2p Italy cracked his knuckles.  
"After Alfie started yelling." Gilbert said, shrugging.

"The first time. He was very loud, no?" Francis said, shaking his head.  
"He should pipe down when others are sleeping...though I'd rather not be tied to a tree." Gilbert nodded in agreement.

"... You will stay there." 2p Italy lifted Mary up and then turned his back on them.  
"Hey! You can't leave us here!" France shouted trying to untie the ropes unsuccessfully.  
"This is extremely unawsome! Come and untie us now!" Gilbert demanded, his bird flying around his head, startled by the sudden change in his voice.  
"No way. You are staying there." 2p Italy marched out of the room.

"Aw, come back here Italy! This rope is chafing moi's fabulous skin!" Francis shouted after him, frowning once he realized he was being ignored.  
"And he talks about us being perverted." Gilbert said under his breath, only loud enough for Francis to hear. Even so, he flinched when he saw 2p Italy turn a glare at him before walking upstairs.

"Hey Feliciano- Where is he?" Alfred returned to the room without Mary's clothes, "And since when are you guys up?"  
"Alfred!" "Alfie!" Cried the tied nations in relief. Surely, he would release them.  
"Please untie us!" France had tears in his eyes, "I am cold and I really want to sleep in a bed!"

"Untie you guys? Hmm, if I do you can't do anything perverted." He said, kneeling down beside them.  
"Of course we won't! Please help us out!" Prussia almost shouted.  
"Okay, hold on a second." Alfred pulled out a pocket knife, and cutting the rope carefully. After a minute or two, the two felt the ropes around them fall around their waists.  
"We're free!" Francis said, standing up and holding himself in happiness.

"Woah, cover yourself, guys!" Alfred shouted, turning around to erase their nudity out of his mind.  
"Kesese~ This feels good! I like being free at last! Being tied against the tree wasn't awesome at all!" Prussia put his hands in his waist and started laughing out loud.  
"I really agree with you, mon ami! Those ropes were damaging my beautiful face! Honhonhon~!" France check himself in order to be sure nothing the rope didn't leave him marks.  
'I feel like I've released the Kraken or a monster!' Alfred continued to cover his eyes. Prussia smirked as he watched Alfred covering his eyes, and threw a shoulder over his shoulder.

"Thanks for freeing us mein awesome friend! My awesome 5 meters is free again!" he said happily, laughing loudly as Francis rubbed his chin.  
"Gilbert, are you thinking what I'm thinking mon ami?" he asked, grinning pervertedly as his eyes flicked to the stairs. Prussia looked up as well, nodding.  
"Ja! We should go spy on them!" he agreed.

"Oh, no, you won't!" Alfred try to grab them, missing by inches.  
"Haha! Time to see my dear filles!" France stomped upstairs, following the hyper Prussia.  
"Kesese~ The awesome me bets that some of them are sleeping in their panties! Hahaha! That would be awesome to see!" The albino rushed even more quickly than before.  
"Hey come back here!" Alfred chased them.

The two ignored him and continued upstairs, lowering their voices slightly.  
"Honhonhon~ who knew Feliciano was so perverted?" France said, grinning as they started walking down the hallway. Prussia followed him, laughing quietly.  
"Not only did he strip her, he's going to do stuff with her while she's barely conscious! Who knew right? Kesesese!" Alfred frowned as he snuck up the stairs behind them, suddenly making a lot of correlations.

'He... Ugh! Feliciano will pay if he did anything to Mary!' Alfred gritted his teeth, 'But for now I got to make sure this guys won't enter any rooms... I hate this...' He mumbled mentally. His mind was creating escenarios where the 2p took advantage of his daughter, 'He will be in a lot of trouble if he did that...' He growled.  
"I bet he's having a good time now, honhonhon~" France chuckled.

"Kesese, nice job Feli. Of course, she would have been mine if he didn't get in the way...but this is awesome!" Prussia said as they approached the room. France shushed him quickly, making Gilbert raise an eyebrow in confusion.  
"If Feliciano sees us, we will die for sure." France said, shuddering. "Now follow me quietly~" He reached up and turned the doorknob slowly, pushing the door open. Alfred slowed down, not wanting to get caught with those two...but still wanting to check on Mary.

"Ah, Feli, are you sure I have to do this?" They heard Mary ask in a whimper.  
"It will make you feel better, trust me." 2p Italy responded, doing something that made Mary moan in pleasure. "Do you like it?"  
"It hurt at the beggining but now..." Another moan resounded, making even the two perverts flush in embarrassment, "F-Feli, don't stop... Please!"

Prussia and France looked at each other, and backed away a short distance from the door.  
"Wow, he really is good..." Prussia said, shaking his head and grinning.  
"Oui...I'm almost jealous. Who knew he'd get that far in one day?" France said, as Alfred walked over.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked, noticing the two were red up to their ears. They silently pointed to the door. Alfred pressed his ear to the door, before pulling away abruptly.  
"What the-That's it!" He kicked the door down angrily, pulling out a gun as well. Instead of what one might have expected (Although they were indeed on the bed), Alfred stood before a more innocent scene that he had expected. There was no naked couple doing irresponsible things, no, what was there was a sick daughter being massaged on her shoulders by a certain 2p. Well, that was until 2p Italy instinctively reacted and threw one of his knives at his head.

"Ugh!" He barely avoided being hit by those, using his pistol as shield.  
"Eek! D-Dad?!" A clothed Mary shrieked as she sat up in her bed, not understanding what had happened.  
"Oh, it's you." 2p Italy didn't apologize for the rushed action.

Alfred was shuddering, lowering his pistol after removing the knife.  
"What was that for?" He yelled, looking at the large cut in the gun. "You could have killed me!"  
2p Italy rolled his eyes. "Who was the one who kicked down the door and pointed a gun at me?" he replied calmly. Alfred bit his lip, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.  
"It sounded kind of like...well...it was their fault!" he finally said, pointing to the two perverts in the hallway, who shook their heads quickly.

"Non, je ne sais pas ce que il dit!" France denied having anything to do with this right away.  
"I didn't do anything!" Gilbert followed his example.  
"W-Why are they naked?!" Mary covered her eyes from the scene. I she was lucky she might not remember this in the morning.  
"What did it sound like?" Alfred flinched when 2p Italy raised his eyebrows and questioned him that, "I didn't know that you had a perverted mind, idiot."

"I can't help it! It sounded weird!" Alfred retorted, blushing. "Maybe kind of familiar..."  
Mary looked up at him, smirking. "Like what you do with Uncle Artie?" she asked.  
"Exactly!" Alfred said, nodding. His nodding abruptly stopped when he realized what she said.  
"W-W-What!? No way!" He said, shaking his head. "I'd never do anything like that!

"Why are you making so much noise, wankers?!" Arthur yelled, half asleep, head looking outside his room, "I can't sleep with you making so much noise!" He started to approach the group, grumbling and rubbing his eyes. Alfred stuttered and wished he disappeared in that instant.  
"Speaking of the devil!" Gilbert grinned and exchanged a look with Francis, who nodded in return and ran in his direction.  
"We were just talking about you, mon ami! Honhonhon~ Glad you came!" He hurried him by pushing him.  
"H-Hey! What are you doing, frog?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"We were just wondering about something..." Gilbert explained standing up. Mary hid behind 2p Italy, who was focusing on their heads and nothing else.  
"Wondering about what wanker?" Arthur asked, looking around.  
"What exactly do you do with Alfie here at night, and does it sound like this?" The two perverts immediately started imitating Mary, adding extra noises and substituting 'Alfred' for 'Feli'. Mary blushed red with embarrassment, immediately realizing why her dad was so mad. Arthur made a choking sound, realizing how exposed they were, what they were doing and what they were implying. His face grew hotter and redder, "W-What?! You guys are sick!" Arthur retreated, resembling a tomato.

"S-Stop it! I didn't meant what I said back there!" Alfred wacked them in the heads, also flushed, "Go to dress yourselves!"  
"Better yet, why don't you start running now?" The aura that 2p Italy was emitting was extremely intimadating, "Using my name in such a perverted act... You do wish to die."

"But it was a good imitation no?" France said, grinning as he nudged Prussia.  
"Besides, we didn't use your name, we used Alfred's!" Prussia chuckled, shaking his head. "Though she sure fooled us! I though you were really doing the awesome deed!" Alfred barely restrained the urge to hit them again, only because he noticed that Arthur looked like he was about to pass out. He slowly walked over to him, hoping he could calm him down.

"They...You...Wanted...Bloody..." Arthur sputtered words randomly and without ending the sentences.  
"...I wonder if you would still grin like that when I end with you..." 2p Italy had a torture plan for them. His eyes sparkled a bit in anticipation as the two realized that they were in trouble.

"Um...we...no thanks!" France and Prussia said, hurriedly backing out of the room.

"Cowards." He muttered as he saw them got away, running.  
"You are scary when you do that. I would have run too." Mary commented from the bed.  
2p Italy huffed, "Anyway, we seem to have a problem over here..." He looked at the Brit, who was being slapped lightly by Alfred. Arthur was completely unresponsive, his eyes held a dazed expression as he stared at nothing.

"Uh oh. Dad, look what you did." Mary said, watching with interest.  
"Me? This was your fault!" He replied, trying to get Arthur to respond.  
"Actually it was France and Prussia's..." She said quietly.

"Hmm... Now, what?" 2p Italy observed with interest, sitting on the floor.  
"I don't know... I can't think well now... I don't have any ideas..." Mary responded, holding her head because of the headache.  
"Artie? Artie?" Alfred slapped a little more harder now.  
"Um... Dad? That's not helping..." Mary commented.

"Did you eat the soup I made you?" Alfred asked, stopping his slapping long enough to frown at her.  
"No...I feel too tired to eat...and my head hurts." She replied, yawning.  
"Your lover looks like he's going to-" 2p Italy started, but stopped when Arthur fell to the ground. "Never mind."  
"Hey Dad, why don't you kiss him?" Mary suggested, resting her chin on her hand.

"What? No!" Alfred flushed darker than ever in life, "That was the reason why he's like this in the first place!"

No, he's like this because of Prussia and France." Mary replied.  
Alfred swallowed, "Are you sure this is necessary?"

"Just hurry up and kiss him, idiot." 2p Italy spat, "I am going outside. I am not watching this." He walked out of the room.  
"Eh?! How mean of him to just leave like that..." Mary pouted, "Well, dad, what are you waiting for? Kiss him already!" Alfred didn't move.  
"It's more embarrassing with you watching!" He avoided eye contact as he put Arthur on his lap.

"Fine, I don't want to watch anyway." Mary said, laying down and facing the wall. "Make it quick already! My headache is back and you're in my room!"  
"I'm going as fast as possible, okay?" Alfred said, looking down at Arthur, who stared at the ceiling blankly. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Alfred pressed his lips to Arthur's. The Brit was still for several seconds after Alfred pulled away, before jeriking into a sitting up position.  
"Wha-What are you doing wanker!?" he shrieked, before Alfred clamped a hand over his mouth.  
"Artie, quiet down please." Mary moaned from her bed. The sound of muffled shouting continued to give her a headache for a bit more until they were out of the room, Arthur twitching and kicking the air. Alfred actually had to endure being bit and licked on, the last resources of Arthur to speak up his thoughts on what just happened. He put a disgusted face before confronting 2p Italy in hallway. There were no words exchanged, instead they went on with their business: 2p Italy re entered the room and Alfred dragged Arthur to the living room. Once he was far away enough for the guests not to hear any screaming, Alfred took out his hand off Arthur's face and allowed him to stand.

"Eww, Artie! What was all that licking for?!" Alfred cleaned himself using his clothes. Arthur made a disgruntled face, wiping his mouth.

"I was desperate wanker! You didn't move your hand so I was...just trying to make you let go! Why the heck did you kiss me?" He blurted out, face bright red. Alfred blinked, before rubbing his head sheepishly.  
"I didn't know what to do Artie! You looked like you were on the verge of death, and Feliciano and Mary told me to do it!" Arthur stopped at this, turning a gleaming eye on him.  
"So, you listened to those two morons?" He growled out.

"Yeah, I did and you reacted, so they must have been right!" Alfred grinned slightly before looking at Arthur's expression, "Why the long face, dude?"

"You kissed me for no good reason!" Arthur said, clenching his fists. "That was my first kiss wanker! And you just kissed me to wake me up! I'm not some princess!"

"What? Of course I had a good reason! You just stared blankly at the wall, dude! It was freaky!" Alfred answered looking down, "I was worried! It wasn't because I thought you were a princess..." He bit his lip.

Arthur looked up at him, before sighing.  
"I'm not mad, not really...it was just weird...I don't know what I'm feeling." he said finally, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Thank you for helping me Alfred..."

Alfred instantly recovered, "Sure, dude! I will help you out anytime! I'll even kiss you again if I need to! ...But next time, brush your teeth properly, dude... You have bad breath..." He wrinkled his nose.

Arthur grabbed Alfred's shirt in his hands, glaring at him. "How dare you even insinuate that!" he yelled glaring at him. "I don't brush my teeth till I wake up, but you kissed me before I could! Anyway, it's too early to be awake!"

"Wow, got it, got it! Don't breath on me dude, it stinks a lot!" He got away easily, pinching his nose, "Hmm... Now, that you mention it... It is! Man, I never got the time to sleep well..." He yawned widely.

"I'm going to strangle you! You tasted like hamburgers!" Arthur said, blushing and glaring simultaneously. "If that's the case, then go to sleep! Why are you awake anyway?"

"Of course I would taste like that! I had one just now!" Alfred laughed and then settled for the easier answer." Hmm... What was I doing? Hm..." He grabbed his chin, faking thinking about it. After a while he snapped his fingers and then opened his mouth, finger raised, as if it just occurred to him, "...I must have forgotten! Because I don't remember! HAHAHA!" It was way too late to be explaining all that stuff.

Arthur frowned at him, before face palming. "I thought I did a good of raising you, I really did...where did I go wrong?" He murmured to himself, shaking his head.

"Hm? Did ya say something, dude?" Alfred titled his head, curiously, like he didn't heard him.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Just tired I guess..." Arthur said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, okay then! Let's go to sleep!" His arm surrounded Arthur as he walked for the two of them, Arthur's legs being dragged in the meantime, "Honestly, dude. I was your first kiss? Man, that's sad!" He laughed again.

Arthur stared at the ground, clenching his fists.  
"I'm sorry I don't have people lining up to kiss me like you do." he muttered, letting himself be dragged. "At least I remembered to feed my charge. Unlike someone, who is depending on someone else to take care of her."

That touched a nerve: he twitched slightly and his steps turned louder, "Well, at the time you seemed more important! And I have to trust that that guy will take care of her well enough..." He grumbled, "Anyway, Arthur, cheer up! It was my first kiss also! I was only saying that, being the old man you are, it seemed sad that after all this years just now you got your first kiss, dude!"

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that stuff." Arthur said, sighing. "And I am glad that you think I'm important. Just quit it with with teasing okay? And I hadn't found anyone I'd wanted to kiss...so of course I haven't kissed anyone...though I'm surprised you haven't."

"Nah, it's cool! Don't think about that!" Alfred cheered, "And if I don't tease you then I'll get bored! It's always fun to tease you, old man! Being so grumpy, I love your reactions!" The American chuckled, "Hm... I guess I also didn't find the one, but I still have time, right?" He smiled brightly at him.

Arthur looked up at him, before looking back down at the ground. "I'm sure you will. Besides, it's just as easy to tease you." he said, chuckling to himself.

"Eh?! What do you mean by that?" He ruffled his hair teasingly, grinning.

"All I have to do is insult hamburgers or heroes and you blow." Arthur said, smirking.

"What do you mean, Artie? Nobody can insult heroes or hamburgers, they are just that awesome!" He grinned from ear to ear, convinced of what he was saying.

"Exactly, which makes it so easy to insult you. And yes, I'm sure they are awesome." Arthur said, nodding.

"Huh?" Alfred put a hand around his ear and got closer to Arthur's face, "Did I hear right? You are saying that hamburgers are awesome? Wohoo! It was about time you accepted that!" He celebrated ruffling England's hair even more than before, "But... Dude, a question: ... Why did you say that in that letter thingy? Were you being like... What was the japanese word...?" He scratched his temples, looking up with narrowed eyes, "'Tsundere', was it?"

"They taste nowhere as good as my cooking Alfred." England said, batting the hand away. "And I'm not tsundere! Why would you ever think that?""

"... That's why all the world says that you don't have any sense of taste!" Alfred gagged, "I am surprised that you can even eat those... 'Scones'... And yes you are! Just admit you love me, dude!"

"What!? My scones tast fine, just ask...um...my brothers, yes!" Arthur replied. "I am not tsundere, and I'm not going to admit anything."

"Haha! You look like a tomato now!" Alfred laughed at Arthur's face.

"S-shut up!" Arthur said, trying to hide his face.

"Aww~ He's embarrassed!" Alfred continued to tease him.

"I am embarrassed! You don't say that to someone else, unless you're Antonio." Arthur said.

"Um, what?" Alfred turned to look at him, "Man, the lack of sleep must be afecting you..."

"What are you going on about now?" Arthur asked, giving him an annoyed look.

"You are acting strange..." Alfred locked his eyes with his. "Do you feel good?" He touched his forehead, checking if he had a fever.

Arthur jerked away, looking down at the ground. "I-I feel just fine thank you."

"That's what I was talking about! You are thanking me way too much, dude! What did you do to the original Artie and who are you?!" Alfred posed like a ninja again.

Arthur glared at him. "He's probably back in the room sleeping! Where I should be instead of standing around with a ninja!"

"I was just kidding! That's the Artie I know!" Alfred raised both hands to admit surrender, "Let's just go to sleep!"

"Yes, we should be going to sleep." Arthur growled out.

"Bye then." Alfred waved and went upstairs, "Have a good night's rest!"

"Good night." Arthur said, before going to his own room. "Not much of a rest now."

"Of course not! Why, you are going to think all night about him, Iggy!" His counterpart chirped from his bed.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Arthur jumped.

"I was just taking a nap Iggy, when I happened to hear your conversation." 2p Arthur said, grinning up at him. "Aren't you going to tell awesome Alfie how you feel?"

"I don't feel anything, you bloody wanker! And get out of my bed!" He stomped towards it, grabbing the pillow his 2p was resting on, "I have to bloody sleep now, but I can't if you don't move!"

"Iggy's a liar, and a pillow-stealer!" The 2p quipped, grabbing as much of the blanket as he could. "Everyone knows you like him, so just tell him and get it over with!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" His face looked about to explode, "Get the bloody hell out of my bed! The least I need is my counterpart telling me that!" He pulled the blanket, in a feeble attempt to recover it.

"You were happy that he kissed you Iggy~ though I assume you were staring at the ceiling because you were having some kind of fantasy about him as usual." 2p Arthur said, holding the blanket away. "Go climb into Alfie's bed, this blanket is mine!"

"I-I wasn't! And I won't!" He denied immediately, "How do you know that?! You were looking in when that happened, you sick git?!"

"Who me? Never! I just listened to Prussia and Francis talk as they ran by." He said, grinning up at him. "Now go on, before Alfred takes the whole bed up."

"I am going to MY bed, thank you very much!" He let himself fall onto his bed, on his counterpart in purpose," Good night, git!"

2p Arthur shoved the other off of him. "Alfie would get mad if I told him you slept with me~ and I was unwilling."

"Oh, sod off!" Arthur got comfortable in his side of his bed, "He wouldn't care any less! And you are me! Shut up, I need to sleep!"

"I feel bad for awesome Alfie~ he does all this and you're still so insensitive." 2p Arthur muttered. "Oh well, at least Ivan can get to him easily now."

Arthur froze, "What did you just say?"

2p Arthur waved his hand casually. "I heard your crazy Russian has his eyes on awesome Alfie. But hey, who cares?"

"That's not possible, they hate each other, git." Arthur closed his eyes, "Stop sputtering nonsense and let me sleep."

"They seemed quite chummy to me...and from what I've heard, Ivan doesn't take no for an answer." 2p Arthur yawned. "And snow doesn't stop him...and he likes to climb in windows...early in the morning."

Arthur turned to face him, "They are not chummy at all" He frowned, "They would rip each others throuts if you put them in the same room, wanker. Your definition of chummy makes me shiver... Wait a second... You actually want me to believe that?" He stared eyed-wide at his smiling face.

"Hmm~ believe me or not, that's your choice Iggy." He replied, chuckling. "But even China can give testament to the facts. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, "Do you actually hump your America in your world?" Mentally, he was trembling in horror at the image formed in his head.

2p Arthur waggled his eyebrows at his counterpart. "Well what do you think Iggy?" he asked, smirking.

"I am so disgusted right now..." The original wrinkled his nose.

2p Arthur chuckled. "And there go your dirty fantasies again."

"Then don't put those in my mind!" He retorted, shifting his position to the other side.

"You asked~ Just do yourself a favor and make them reality." 2p Arthur said, jabbing his counterpart in the ribs.

"You are noisy! ... Get out of my bed!" He started kicking him out.

"No way! You get out of my bed!" He retorted, hanging onto the bedframe.

"This is ridiculous!" Arthur shouted, enraged, "This is my bed, you are just the crazed madman who stole it!"

"If you leave it's up for grabs! Get your own bed Iggy!" 2p Arthur shouted back.

The racket made the neighbor slam his fist angrily against the wall. They could even hear their yelling, loud enough to be heard through the walls. Arthur stopped for a minute to hear better, giving 2p Arthur the chance to throw him out of the bed.

"Ack! You bloody git!" Arthur rubbed his sore butt, glaring at the 2p.

2p Arthur grinned down at him, before listening intently to their neighbor. "It appears Mexico doesn't appreciate how loud you are." he said, smirking at him. "Why don't you find another room Iggy?"

"Why don't you find another room?!" He jumped on him and tried chocking him unsuccessfully.  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall Mexico kept banging it in anger, only doing it more loudly once she heard struggling in the other room.  
"Why won't you shut up, ¡¿loco?!" She yelled, waking up the other residents in the room.

Brazil was the first to sit up, looking around in surprise before he heard the noises next door.  
"Mexico, what are they doing?" he asked, as Antonio sat up as well.  
"Aye, quiet down Arturo!" he yelled, rubbing his eyes. "It's too early in the morning for this!"  
2p Arthur grinned up at Arthur, before grabbing a pillow and whacking him over the head with it.  
"Pillow fight!" he yelled, smacking him again.

"What the hell?!" Was Arthur's response before he attacked him with his own, "I am in no mood for a pillow fight!"  
"But you are really good at it!" He hit him once again.  
"Why won't he listen?!" Mexico yelled impatiently.  
"Um, maybe he can't hear you?" Antonio suggested, honestly hoping that that would placate her.  
"There is no way that he can't! That's it I am going to teach him not to wake people in the middle of the night!" She stomped out of the door.  
Antonio and Brazil exchanged looks and followed her.

"Bloody wanker!" Arthur yelled, smacking his counterpart over the head. The 2p shook it off before whacking him back. The two continued at it, not noticing when Mexico kicked the door in.  
"You pair of idiots are dead!" she yelled, about to rush over. An arm slipped around her waist, barely stopping her.  
"Calm down, Alfred doesn't want his lover dead!" Brazil said, trying to keep her from reaching them.

"What lover?" Spain asked, honestly oblivious of who he was referring to.  
Brazil rolled his eyes, "Never mind."  
"Just let me punch them a bit! I will be content with just that!" Mexico scratched his arms, trying to reach the two pillow-fighters.  
"I said no!" Brazil said, restraining her.  
2p England was thrown against the floor, upside down when he noticed them, "Oh? Hi~ Do you want to join us?" He grinned.

Brazil gave him a confused look. "Join your lovers spat?"  
"Hell no!" Arthur yelled, smacking his counterpart.  
"The pillow fight of course!" 2p Arthur said cheerfully.  
"I will!" Antonio said, raising his hand.  
"Then come on over and smack him!" The 2p gestured to Arthur.

"Está bien~" He grabbed a random pillow and walked over Arthur, who continued to smack his counterpart furiously without him really caring, "Hey Inglaterra!" Spain cheered and whacked right in face when he looked up, "This is fun!" Antonio chuckled.  
"I heard that he is still holding a grudge for the victory over his 'Armada Invencible'. I wonder if it is still true?" Mexico stared as Spain attacked Arthur mercilessly. The battle had began for the two.


	12. Chapter 12

"Haha~ I love this! It is like watching a movie!" 2p England rolled on the floor, laughing.

"Stop smacking me you idiot!" Arthur yelled, finally shoving him backwards with his own pillow. Antonio stumbled a few steps back before, smacking him again.  
"Why? It's fun!" He said, before getting hit by Arthur. The Brit glared at him, an annoyed look on his face.  
"No it isn't wanker!" Arthur blocked another hit, before running behind Mexico and Brazil.  
"Help me out you two!" The two gave him bored looks.  
"And why should we?" Brazil asked, watching Antonio walk over with a grin.

"Arturo~ Face me!" Spain lifted the pillow like he would when holding his axe and then he stroke with full force. The three avoided being hit by dodging just in time, watching in surprise at Antonio, "Sorry you two, but you were in the way~" He turned to look for Arthur, who hid with his counterpart (Mouth covered, of course. The goal of that was that he didn't say where was after all) beside the bed.  
'He is bloody nuts!' Arthur sweatdropped, 'Those hits hurt like hell!'

"(Let me go already Iggy)" 2p Arthur said behind his hand. Arthur shook his head, listening for Antonio. The Spaniard was walking around the room, armed with his pillow.  
"Where are you Arturo?" he muttered, moving things around as he walked. The other two moved to the doorway, out of his deadly range.  
"He looks like the conquistador I know and hate." Mexico murmured, as Brazil nodded in agreement.

"And I thought that he wasn't that violent anymore..." Brazil murmurred quietly as Antonio looked under the bed.  
"Hm~ He isn't here? Do you know where he is?" He asked Mexico and Brazil, who were scooting away from the room. They froze and shook their heads, sweating a lot.  
"Não, we don't know anything!" Brazil shouted, his eyes looking somewhere else.  
"Yeah, exactly like he said!" Mexico reaponded nerviously too.

Antonio narrowed his eyes, before continuing to look around. "Where are you Arturo~ come out already!"

"(Looks like he is looking for you, old chap~)" 2p England grinned.  
"(Yeah, but don't look so happy about that!)" Arthur whispered/yelled.  
"Maybe you are under the bed?" Antonio hummed, making England froze in panick. He wasn't under, but...  
"Let's go to sleep again..." Mexico murmurred.  
"Yeah..." And the two disappeared from the room.  
2 days ago

"(He's going to find you~)" 2p Arthur chuckled.  
"(Shut it wanker!)" Arthur replied, trying to make himself smaller. Antonio looked under the bed, spotting two pairs of legs. He grinned before standing up.  
"Oh well, I guess he's not here. I'll just go check the other rooms." He said, hiding in the hallway.

Arthur sighed in relief before standing up, "That was a close call..."  
"Aww... I was looking forward for him to find you!" His counterpart pouted, standing up as well.  
"Haha! I knew you were next to the bed! Got you!" The door opened, revealing an excited Spain with couples of pillows. Arthur opened his eyes wide before having to dodge.  
"Not this again!" He ran for the door and successfully exited the room.

"Get back here!" Spain said, grabbing the pillows as he chased after him. Arthur ran into the living room, hiding behind the couch. Antonio paused as he ran in, seeing him duck behind the couch.  
"You can't escape from me! Revenge for my Armada!" he yelled, running behind as well.

"That was a long time ago, wanker!" Arthur rolled a bit on the floor, evading the pillows, fortunately.

"I will still have revenge!" Antonio said, picking them up and swinging again.

"Weren't you supposed to be all happy-go-lucky?!" He grabbed one from the cushion, blocking Spain's.

"Not when it comes to my Invincible Armada!" Antonio replied, attempting to hit him again.  
"Ugh! Cut it out! You aren't supposed to be this rancorous!" He dodged again and hit him in the head.

"I can be as rancorous as I want. I thought you'dd be a bit harder to deal with." He said, whacking him on the head.  
"Ugh, shut up, git! You want a pillow fight? I will give you a pillow fight!" He snapped, starting to counter fiercely.

"Finally! A real challenge!" He continued swinging, but his attacks increased in ferocity.

Arthur started sweating heavily, his eyes fuzzy for the lack of sleep, "Stop being such a jerk, you bloody Spaniard!" He stumbled a bit and then recovered, giving Antonio a blow that left him breathless.

Antonio stumbled back a few steps, blinking as he regained his composure. He grinned as he ran back to attack.  
"Who's the jerk you crazy Brit?" He slammed into Arthur with the pillow, knocking him over. Experience made Arthur avoid the pillow, rolling out of the way and at the same time knocking the Spaniard off his feet, throwing him to the ground. Arthur forced himself to stand up and grab the pillow again, "Haa... Haa... You didn't landed well, did you?"

Antonio rolled to his feet, glaring up at Arthur. "Don't worry about me Arturo." He said, grabbing as many pillows as he could fit in his arms. He started throwing them hard and fast, before taking cover on the stairs.

"Ack! That hurt you idiot!" He threw them back at him, actually managing to hit him on the head while being covered. The next thing he did was hide behind the couch, peering occasionally.

The two peered at each other with narrowed eyes, before Spain fell down the stairs. "Ow..." he moaned, holding his head as South glared down at him.  
"Would you two be quiet?" she said in annoyance.

"He started it!" Arthur said childishly, glaring at Antonio, who in turn returned his glare, shooting daggers through his eyes.  
"No I did not-! Ouch!" He held his head in pain.  
"Stop being so nosy, you two! It's four of the morning! People want to sleep, you know?" She scolded them, holding back a yawn.

Antonio looked up at her in confusion. "Who are you again?" he asked.  
"I'm South! Alfred's sister!" She said, bopping him on the head.  
"Don't hit me!" He said, rubbing his head as she marched down the stairs.  
"First Mary, then Alfred, now you guys. Why is everyone still awake?" she muttered, walking into the kitchen.

"It's not my fault that I am up! I really want to sleep, but they wouldn't let me!" He glared at Spain.  
"He chased you in the middle of the night just to keep you awake? Sounds pretty surreal to me." Her voice came from the kitchen.  
"That wasn't what I meant! Hey you-!" Spain was no longer there, "Why you little-!"  
"Then why are you awake?" South came back with a mug in her hands, eyebrows raised.

"My counterpart was trying to convince me to sneak into Alfred's bed!" Arthur said, frowning slightly. "Then he kicked me out of my bed."

"Then why didn't you go?" She looked like she was laughing internally. "He would love to have you on the same bed as you!"  
"No, he wouldn't! Why the bloody hell is everyone trying to convince me of that!" He wailed his arms around.

"Cause you're so slow Artie. I almost wonder why my brother still waits around for you." She replied, shaking her head.  
"I really don't know what you're talking about Millaray." Arthur said, frowning.

Millray sighed, not bothering to explain, "You can go to my bedroom to sleep. I've got two bed, is that okay for you?" She asked.  
Arthur smiled in relief, "That's just great!"  
South frowned, though. "Just don't make any more noises or I'll whack you out of my room, got it? I am a light sleeper. If you waken me one more time, you are going to pay. A lot." She made a slicing-throut sign, making Arthur swallow.

"I'll...uh...just follow you okay?" He said, as she yawned and started walking for the stairs. Arthur followed Millaray quietly, not wanting to get on her bad side.  
"I'm starting to pity him even more." Millaray murmured to herself as she walked up the stairs.  
"Pity Alfred? But why?" Arthur asked, frowning in confusion.  
"Slow as molasses in January." She continued to herself.  
"... I just don't know if I've got to feel offended or not." He grumbled to himself.

"I don't care if you feel offended or not, I am too sleepy to care." South stopped before a door, making Arthur bump on her.  
"O-Oh, sorry." He apologized right away.  
South raised her fist before putting it back down, "Just... Don't do that anymore, okay?" She opened the door.

He nodded quickly as they walked in. Millaray walked over to one bed and sat down, staring to drink.  
"I'm going to sleep now." he said, laying down on the other bed.  
"Not a peep outta you." She retorted, as Arthur shuddered slightly.  
"I need my beauty sleep, and you morons are interrupting it." With that, she turned off the lights and laid down.

Arthur followed her example, turning to one side and closed his eyes. They were totally oblivious that a purple eye was looking through the key hole. Once the owner of that eye was satisfied he left his position next to the door and leaned against the wall, crossed-armed, glarinat the figure on the other side. "You just couldn't have remained still for a few moments, could you?" He growled, the Italian accent recognizable.  
"Oh, you know me~ I just couldn't help myself, you know?" The other figure responded cheerfully.  
"You are an idiot, you know that?" 2p Millray growled out.  
"We can't remain here, let's go somewhere else to talk." The Italian demanded, starting walking.


End file.
